


Never Trust A Fox (They're Pranksters At Heart)

by MsHayles1



Category: Fairy Tail, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Always a Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Chimeras, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead Allison Argent, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitsune, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Scott is a Good Friend, Shapeshifting, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsHayles1/pseuds/MsHayles1
Summary: Whilst the Nogitsune stalks down the hallway snarling about being a thousand years old, he stops as the ceiling vent above him rattles, before another Stiles crashes down on top of him. A sword almost impales both of them when it follows several seconds later. The pair are a tangle of limbs, they haven't managed to separate by the time a tentacle blob monster also falls out of the ventilation system on top of them. Followed by a young woman with black hair and goo smothered casual clothes.Really, it only got weirder from there. Scott wished he'd stayed in bed.





	1. Since When Did We Have A Ventilation System At School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune should really check ventilation shaft covers before walking under them. Just as Scott should pay attention to what he's biting into. But they don't and chaos follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. My first foray into posting at AO3. I have a FF.Net account, but I've not really been active since 2015 time.
> 
> Warning: This is probably going to turn into unfinished plot ideas. Just to dump them and air them out to the world.
> 
> Also, the Original Character here, is actually an OC I created for Fairy Tail specifically. But I have over a dozen original characters that are all interconnected. They're probably Mary Sue's (oh the shame, I try for character flaws and end up developing them further), and they crossover multiple fandoms. One character starts off in the Marvel Universe, goes into TESV, crosses into HTTYD territory for a little bit then returns to Marvel. All my characters know each other because they belong to a 'cult' of sorts that travels through the multiverse of fandom, messing around with timelines.
> 
> Anyway, embarrassment aside. This is not proof-read except by myself. So any and all mistakes are on me. Construct Criticism is welcomed, but be warned I can banter (I like a bit of banter).
> 
> Anyway, go forth and read!

Whilst the Nogitsune stalks down the hallway snarling about being a thousand years old, he stops as the ceiling vent above him rattles, before _another_ Stiles crashes down on top of him. A sword almost impales both of them when it follows several seconds later. The pair are a tangle of limbs, they haven't managed to separate by the time a tentacle blob monster also falls out of the ventilation system on top of them. Followed by a young woman with black hair and goo smothered casual clothes.

 

She dodged the pile up, landing in a crouch in front of a startled Scott who had been in the middle of sneaking after the Nogitsune. The pair on the floor managed to detach themselves from each other just in time to not get eaten by the green blob. The Nogitsune picked up the sword, a Japanese style longsword, only to have it snatched out of his hands by the other Stiles that fell out of the ventilation system. The newcomer Stilinski opened his mouth to speak, when with a blast of purple tinted light and a shriek of pained defeat, the blob creature exploded into fizzling scraps of its former whole self.

 

The woman's mouth was slightly open, wispy purple-tinted 'smoke trails' escaping her mouth. The Nogitsune seemed rather stunned by the sight. He knew what this woman was. He must have caught her attention somehow because purple pupils moved to take him in. The warm glint sharply faded with an accompanying _inhale_. The Nogitsune scrambled backwards, in a crab like scuttle of a movement, back slamming into one of the corridor lining rows of lockers. On the other side of the corridor, still near the ventilation cover drop site, the newer Stiles Stilinski lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He was trying to work out a better approach to dealing with any future tentacle creatures. His original approach of chopping off tentacles with a sword hadn't worked terribly well, since the blob creature would regenerate lost limbs. He blinked as Scott's face entered his periphery.

 

It was a little weird, there was something... _off_ about Scott's face. “Hey Scottie, did you do something to your hair? There's something different about you.” Scott didn't answer, reaching out and pulling Stiles' arm closer to himself, Stiles was confused but didn't fight his best friend's actions. Until inhuman teeth sank into the flesh of his forearm, enlarged canines piercing the flesh of his inner right arm (the left had a tattoo on the inner forearm), blood swiftly welling out of the puncture wound. With a pained yelp, ripping his arm away from the now lax grip, and backing up until his back met the cold but solid metal of the lockers lining the corridor, whiskey brown eyes locked onto Scott's form and refused to move. Cradling his arm to his chest, Stiles hissed as his arm _burned_ with pain. Like there was poison in his blood. In his peripheral he could see his girlfriend—the woman he arrived with—chasing down the evil spirit thing that looked like him.

 

Scott's eyes were glowing red, and he was staring at Stiles like he was shocked by what he was seeing. Kira approached from behind Scott and also stared. Stiles felt a shiver run throughout his body followed by the urge to throw up _violently_. He clamped his good hand over his mouth, wincing heavily as the movement jostled his still burning arm. Squeezing his eyes shut he started counting to ten. By three he curled around his bitten arm. By seven he was struggling to concentrate. By eight he knew he couldn't stay in human form. His count of ten came out as a bark. “I think you bit the wrong one Scott, this is the one that came out of the ceiling.” Kira spoke shakily. Lydia was still supporting the Stiles they knew was human, but the Voices were whispering louder and louder in her ears.

“We need to take him to Deaton, or Noshiko. Preferably both together.” Lydia spoke, she was shaken up by this odd diversion from what should have been a more simple result than it turned out to be. This was a _mess_. Now instead of two Stilinski teenagers, there were _three identical Stiles_. One was an evil Nogitsune in the original body, one was Real Stiles in a Nogitsune created body that got thrown up magically out of the original, and now a third who after getting bitten by an Alpha Werewolf transformed into a six tailed furry black fox.

 

The Nogitsune was in the wind, _again_. Being pursued by whoever that strange woman was. They were left with Real Stiles and this New Stiles That Turned into a Black Fox. “Okay.” Scott answered. “Kira, can you call your mom and ask her to meet us at the clinic?”

“Okay, yeah, I'll ask her.” Kira was already fishing her phone from her pocket. The six tailed fox the size of a Great Dane dog didn't struggle when Scott reached out and tried to carry the awkwardly large fox. The fox just panted, similar to how a human would gasp breaths through the pain. This New Stiles even tried to help them move him around. Kira picked up the sword that fell through the ceiling vent. Scott drove Roscoe as Real Stiles was still too weak to stand on his own let alone be in charge of a vehicle. The New Stiles well, he currently didn't have thumbs.

 

Getting to the clinic was easy, only it was under attack by Oni. Two to be precise. The fox in Scott's arms started wriggling, eventually tumbling hard out of Scott's arms, crashing to the ground in human form, sweating and sickly looking. Right arm looking infected already. Whiskey brown eyes burning bright silver, with a twist of his healthier arm, another Japanese style longsword appeared in his grip, before he attacked the two Oni from behind. He destroyed one with what was probably _fox fire_. The other, was trapped in a circle of glowing light after he used a European style longsword to 'draw' a circle around the Oni on the floor. Scott moved over to his father figure, mentor and boss who was half collapsed against a metal animal gurney.

 

The New Stiles after trapping the Oni wheezed as he stumbled over to Scott and Deaton, weakly but still insistently shoving Scott's and Deaton's own hands away from the two sword wounds Deaton had. A long fingered right hand clamped itself over the abdomen wound first. Veins in the arm turning inky black and drawing the pain and corruption out of Deaton. New Stiles pulled his hand away leaving a completely healed wound. He repeated the same with the back wound, turning back into a fox in the middle of it, before becoming human again. He finished healing Deaton, collapsed in a heap and dragged himself over to Real Stiles. Who weakly tried to shuffle away from the New Stiles, only the guy pulled up the bottom cuff of his jeans, pulled down his sock and clamped his right hand around Real Stiles' ankle. His veins turned inky black again, but this time pumping Real Stiles with something; going on the direction of the inky blackness when it appeared.

 

Real Stiles started regaining colour. New Stiles abruptly turned back into the six tailed fox, which moved its mouth to continue doing what New Stiles was previously doing with his hand. “What's he doing?” Scott asked the room just as Noshiko revealed herself.

“What I imagine a Field Kitsune would chose to do naturally. Heal the sick and wound. Even at cost to himself.”

“Why does he look like Stiles when not a fox?”

“An Alpha Werewolf has a way to determine what is truth and what is not.”

Scott deflated with realisation. “I have to go into his head again don't I?”

“Yes, but you need him in human form to--” The fox detached from Real Stiles and shivering limped over to Scott. “Whoever he is, he is very cooperative.”

“Do I need to take anyone with me?”

“No. Not unless you want a second opinion.”

“Lydia?” Scott asked, looking to his friend. The Banshee shook her head, not wanting to get too close to another kitsune's mind games after the most recent incident. Kira steps forwards.

“I'll go with you--” Kira stepped forwards, closer to Scott by a step and a half, when her mother's aged eyes looked at her only child.

“No Kira, you need to stay on watch outside. If no one objects, I'll join you.” Her mother spoke calmly. Kira conceded, stepping back again.

 

New Stiles is trembling and looks very _very_ sick whilst in human form. His right arm, the bite wound is leaking puss. The veins are a pulsing inky black but it only seems to be slowing the deathly Alpha Bite down, not keeping it at stalemate or even healing it like he did with Deaton and Real Stiles. Noshiko had sat on the floor next to him, Scott behind them, since the clinic lacked a settee like the McCall Residence. Deaton however had to intervene as the New Stiles could barely sit upright—he'd slumped over Noshiko as soon as she sat next to him. Pitifully moaning out a plea of 'auntie' towards her. Noshiko had a theory.

 

Her theory turned out to be completely wrong. This wasn't the Nogitsune's offspring, nor was it it's 'Good Side'. Oh no. That would have been _easier_ to compute compared to the truth. Parallel worlds. Alternate universes.

 

Scott pulled his claws out and scrambled back until he hit the wall behind himself. He slid down it until he was sitting on the floor again, burying his head in his hands and feeling tears starting to escape his eyes. He sucked in a breath and failed to stop it coming out as a wet cry. Noshiko meanwhile took to action—this was a person, another Kitsune, an _adolescent kitsune_ no less, who looked up to her as _family_ . She tossed off her jacket, pulled up her blouse to just under her breasts, pulled out a kukuri blade she kept on herself for emergencies, not a tail, but still a formidable weapon in skilled hands. She took a steadying breath and then _stabbed herself_ with it. The True Alpha just _whined_ at the sight before him. “Oh my god! Mom!” Noshiko ignored her daughter for now, she gripped pale sweaty long fingered hands, one handled more gently than the other considering one limb had a lethal bite wound present, and pressed them to her fresh wound.

“Eat. _Don't heal. Just eat.”_

 

He ignored her and healed her, meaning her wound was only half the meal she intended it to be. The bite wound entered a stalemate. “What the hell is going on?!” Lydia demanded. Scott just started crying harder. Noshiko allowed it, he just learnt he has potentially sentenced a perfectly innocent person to death. One who not only looks like his best friend, but _is_ his best friend. Just from an alternate reality.

“Mom?” Kira drew closer, worried for her mother. Her hands reached out tentatively to the bloodied skin. “What's—I don't—what's going on?”

“This is Stiles, just as much as the Stiles standing over there.” Noshiko answered. It wasn't exactly an easy situation to explain. Noshiko prepared to stab herself again, only a trembling arm stopped her.

“N-no. _Stop_.” New Stiles wheezed. Noshiko looked at him, a look on her face similar to when she felt like Kira was ignoring good advice.

“Pain is the most immediate source of energy we can give you. Without it you are going to die.” Scott made a despairing noise on hearing that.

“I've...had...worse...” New Stiles gasped out as a fresh wave of puss leaked out of his wounds. Noshiko used the opportunity that granted her to stab herself again. “...You're all _crazy idiots_. Bad...enough, with all your...tail-swords...”

 

The arm was still in a stalemate, but the trembling lessened, and the full shining silver eyes just became flickers of silver whenever the arm flared particularly badly. The chittering clicks of the Oni reminded them of the the demon's presence. “Is that entirely safe?” Lydia questioned. “What did he do to it?”

“It's like a...a circle of Mountain Ash.” Scott spoke, wiping his eyes. “Whatever is trapped in the circle can't come out until the rule is met.”

“A 'rule'? What do you mean by 'rule'?” Lydia looked between Scott and his puffy red eyes, Kira and Noshiko with the New Stiles still on the floor, Deaton standing next to Scott helping him stand and steady himself, Real Stiles who looked confused as she felt, and the trapped Oni.

“It can't come out until it's not a threat.” New Stiles answered.

“I didn't ask you.” The Banshee snapped. She was on edge, after going into his head Noshiko and Scott trusted this guy. But they'd been tricked before. Yet also she was aware the Nogitsune's reaction to him falling out of the ceiling had been most likely genuine.

“Well considering I'm the one who wrote the rule into the Ecricture Barrier, I'm the only one present who could have the proper answer. You look different, is your hair different? It doesn't look different but something—oh! You're younger! That's what it is!” He scrunched up his face. “You look the same as you did when you were sixteen.”

“That's because I _am_ sixteen. How old are you?”

“Seventy four.” Kira, Deaton, Real Stiles and Lydia all startled and stared at him.

“No that's impossible, you...you're _seventeen_ at the most.” Lydia hissed. He tilted his head focusing on Lydia, but aware of the whole room.

“I'm a kitsune. I age differently to you. For everyone one year you age, it takes me almost four years to physically change the same amount.”

“ _What?!”_ Lydia snapped.

“It's not exactly a secret. You could probably go to any public library and find at least one book on kitsune lore. Some of it might not be accurate, but then we _are_ tricksters and probably played pranks on whoever was researching us at the time. Well Fiorian Libraries, I have no idea what Joya, Bosco or other countries have culturally in regard to kitsune.” He curled around his arm again with a hiss. “This burns worse than the time Kianna bit me when she was still cursed. What in the name of Ishgar kind of wizard are you Scotty? My arm feels like it's going to fall off!”

 

Scott almost started crying again. “I'm a werewolf.”

“I don't know what that is.”

“It's...like your Scott, only without the wizard stuff.”

“That doesn't make sense.” Without the 'wizard stuff' Scott wouldn't be capable of anything. Stiles wouldn't know him—he'd just be one of the non-magical townsfolk of Magnolia.

“Scott, you're trying to explain to a person who grew up surrounded by wizards and magic. He probably can't conceptualise a person he knows as a wizard as anything without magic.” Noshiko advised, she shifted her grip on her dagger, only to have it plucked from her grasp and thrown into a distant corner of the room.

 

Scott remembers one of the memories they saw. If they take New Stiles to the hospital it can not only reduce his mom's workload, but also help the drained kitsune regain energy. “You don't want us to hurt ourselves to help you. What if we take you to a hospital--”

“I don't know what that is either.” The Field Fox quietly interrupted. Scott paused, quite confused, how could he not know what a hospital was? He'd seen them in the memories, he'd seen this Stiles and his dad visit such places to lighten the workload of the doctors and nurses who worked there, along with a young woman with long blue hair and a tendency to trip over thin air. When Lydia spoke, both Scott and this Stiles turned to look at the Banshee.

“Why are you so keen to help him? What's in his head that changed your mind?”

“He's Stiles. But he's...not our Stiles. He's from somewhere else. And he knows us, but the people he knows, like he has his own Scott, Lydia, his own dad. And they are exactly like us, but also not.” Scott struggled to explain. “Lydia! There's another you in his memories, and instead of being a Banshee, you're still connected to spirits, but you sort of channel them like Vixen does in comics, to fight bad wizards. But they aren't animal spirits, they're other wizards. And your mom does it too.”

 

“That's...you're talking about parallel worlds.” Kira realised, understanding the comic book reference. “But why does he keep turning into a fox? I don't do that.”

“The Kira he knows does. Kitsune of his world are born in fox form, we saw a memory of you two learning how to take human form.” Noshiko answered her daughter. She was calm, but inside she was reeling. This, this six-tailed kitsune was a _Nogitsune_ , but she could see the differences between the one she had summoned and this much younger one clear as day. She hadn't needed to go into the memories to see that, she'd thought perhaps he'd been the Nogitsune's offspring. One that sought to protect its new _mother_ , the former Host. She didn't quite know how Void Kitsune reproduced, she's considered that maybe they severed a tail off and made a new one like taking a sprig from a tree. She felt very foolish for those kind of thoughts now. She didn't know this young (though he was older than her daughter, physical development wise they were essentially the same age) kitsune personally, but he _knew_ her and she would see to it herself that he was kept as safe and healthy as she could until he could return home to his ( _real)_ Auntie Noshiko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now that you've reached the end of this portion. Thoughts?
> 
> If this does turn into a plot idea dumping ground, it's probably going to feature Kitsune/Nogitsune Stiles immensely. I have a lot of ideas that are TW/FT crossovers based on this theme. So repetitive, but also different angles? Would that be interesting to read? Or would that be a slog?  
> This chapter's in a document that has just over 14,000 words. But not all of it is coherent (I used to be better at scene description maybe, but I can kinda get caught up in conversations/character banter, I know this and i always mean to work on it), and some of it is in bullet point format. It is nowhere near complete, and scene jumps happen. So it would need fleshing out to be a proper story.
> 
> Until next time. Wherein hospital visits are had and we learn more about my Head-Canon Void Kitsune/Nogitsune abilities.


	2. Consequences Are For Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a trip to the hospital. Black veins are had. We have a brief appearance of elevators. And nobody considers consequences (well except one time). Also Noshiko & Scott know things but don't know how to explain these things. So they keep quiet. Also we sort of meet Kishi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think this is just going to be a collection of my many, many plot ideas for TW/FT crossovers. But we'll get through this one first.
> 
> Also I may have gone overboard with the tags. I might take the FT tags off. They don't really appear until later (so much later they're not exactly written yet).

They go as a group to the hospital, finding it in chaos. The closer they get to it the more alert the Kitsune Stiles seems to become. “This is a Healing House.” The otherworldly Stiles declares looking around with curiosity.

“It's called a hospital.” Scott patiently corrects. They go to the cancer wards since those are the least populated at the moment, sneaking in. Noshiko and Deaton with them. The Oni is still trapped in the circle at the clinic. Scott notices something different to what happens when he sneaks in here to help the terminal patients. He scrambles to stand next to the lanky teenaged bodied kitsune. His arm is still in a stalemate, but the cancer patient no longer looks or smells sickly, just sleeping. “What did you do?”

“Heal. Eat. It's rude to just eat.”

“Scott? Buddy? What's wrong?” The human Stiles asked, edging forwards just a couple of steps but not getting too close.

“...I think...I think he just cured Mister Hargrove of stage four stomach cancer.”

“He had late stage Living Organ Rot. It's not that difficult to heal, I learnt how to when I was in my twenties.”

“Divide by four...” Noshiko murmured aloud to herself. “The equivalent of a five to seven year old human child.” Noshiko looked intrigued, and watched the young male kitsune with great interest. Kitsune Stiles was looking at Scott though, eyes moving to the other patients he could sense around him. Even through the walls. He might not be able to see or scent them, but he could _feel_ them nearby. His eyes shifted back to Scott's warm brown.

“Hey,” He nudged the self-proclaimed 'werewolf' with his good arm. “Scotty, can I go ahead with the eating of this Healing House? It should help me replenish the majority of my reserves, Kira and I seriously underestimated how dangerous going on a job with Team Black Knight was. I mean we knew it would be hard, but we didn't realise we'd be stuck fighting dark wizards immediately followed by Swamp Octo-Slugs.”

“They're...they're not just...the cancer's not going to come back is it?” The kitsune's face turned offended at that question. He scowled at Scott.

“What kind of--? I'm a _Field Fox_ , we don't just heal half-arsed. So _no_ , the disease is not returning. Not unless I give it back or make a new one, and I'm not doing that.”

“I don't want you to do that.”

“Good, because if you did, I'd knock you unconscious and turn your skin bright green.” Scott gave him a confused puppy look. “Aww, Scotty, didn't you know? Kitsune are tricksters. You bit me, so I'm gonna prank the _sh*t_ out of you for revenge.”

By the fifth healing, his arm is mostly healed. The twelfth had him more lively. Twenty-third patient had him throwing up an illusion when one doctor threatened to call security after finding them in a closed ward. Forty-nine, a snigger and Scott's hair turned puke green just before they found Melissa and Rafael McCall in an elevator. The two hundred and thirty-second patient was healed of a migraine complaint, the kitsune stretched languidly and asked if anyone else needed healing. Confusing Rafael who'd tagged along after Real Stiles _twin brother_ had healed his ex-wife's wound by _touch_ in front of his eyes.

Scott now had to explain to his FBI Agent father about the supernatural. Melissa was keeping her distance, despite Noshiko's assurance that this _younger Nogitsune_ was no threat to them. When it became time to head home, Noshiko invited and brought the younger male kitsune into her home. And she could see the influence of her other self that he knew and called 'auntie' on him. Ken was a little sceptical but he trusted her and invited this Kitsune Stiles Stilinski to assist him with making dinner. No one really considered the implications of what just happened at the hospital. They were still a little in shock most likely. Besides, none of them were really in a position that meant they had to explain to other external medical professionals and inspectors why following 'masked ninjas' attacking the hospital, everyone single patient was in perfect health. Some of them, who had no right to be, considering they were _terminally ill_. Melissa might get a few awkward questions, but then every other nurse and doctor was going to experience the same.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they decided to get over introducing the kitsune Stiles to Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent. Mostly so they didn't shoot him on sight (just in case they did, they gathered in the abandoned train yard, too much activity at Derek's place with the Sheriff involved would be bad). Chris did pull a gun out, pointing it at the freshly introduced kitsune. He blinked at having a weapon pointed at him but seemed unbothered by the threat. Then the sheriff's gun came out, because kitsune or not having a gun pointed at his son's _identical_ twin was nerve wrenching. “Argent, put the gun _down_.” The kitsune was looking at the gun in the Sheriff's grip with confusion written all over his face. Rafael McCall also looked ready to pull out his own gun, but he wasn't sure who to point it at so he abstained.

“Oh do we use guns here? That's an Argent thing. But yeah, okay, I think I have—here!” With a crackle of black sparks and a static soft buzz of sound, in the Void Kitsune's grip a rifle appeared in his right hand, he lifted it up and lined it up peering down the sight range. Everyone around him startled and froze staring or turning to stare at him.

“Oh my god?! What the _hell?!_ ” Scott exclaimed in reaction. _“Stiles!”_ The werewolf stepped closer to the Field Fox. “Put it away!”

“But I was just--”

“ _Stiles!”_

“Fine.” The kitsune grumbled, not putting it away but handing it over to Scott. Who immediately passed it to Lydia to put out of reach. “But I want it back. It's my best paintball gun.” He turned back to Chris Argent and pointed at the Hunter. “You might as well put that away. It's not going to work. Maybe if we'd met yesterday when I was barely able to think coherently, but I've recovered enough magic now.” The gun didn't waiver. “Yep, just as stubborn as the Chris Argent I know. Everyone is so similar and yet so different too. Like Scotty's mother is a healer, but I was expecting a gardener since that would fit closer. You're also all so serious all the time. I swear I am going to have to rectify that, it probably won't involve guild brawls for bonding, maybe puppy piles? The Shifters sometimes do that, and the Slayers meet up for Clan bonding time, maybe if I...”

Chris and the Sheriff released surprised noises as their guns dissolved into silvery metal maggots in their hands. The insect larvae falling to the ground at their feet. The maggots crawled to mill around the younger Nogitsune's feet. “Well that's not creepy at all.” The human Stiles muttered sarcastically. The Yukimura Family seemed rather interested. “Why maggots? The Nogitsune had flies.”

“I'm not old enough to make flies like my dad.” The Field Fox answered calmly and casual. “I'm only seventy-four, I won't create flies for at least another two-hundred and twenty six years.” Chris Argent pulled out another gun, but the fox wasn't paying any attention to them now. “Oh, I think Kishi finally caught him.”

The Nogitsune in all its pale-skinned, dark leather jacket wearing glory flew through the air and landed harshly on the ground amongst them. He looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a bear and lost, _drastically_. Behind him the black haired young woman walked up to them. Or at least they thought it was her, since the Field Fox had called the girl from before Kishi (Noshiko and Scott knew this was Kishi's armoured form, and they had a pretty good idea on why she was in said form). This female figure was in purple plated armour with a fully closed helm. “Hello everyone. Scott, bite him. I mean I could be the one to do but there's always a chance he'll feed off my magic instead. So you have to be the one to do it. He's weaker than Stiles since he doesn't have his own body, so it should take. If not we'll think of something else.”

“How--” Ken began turning towards his wife for answers.

“This is Kishi. She's an S-Class Wizard and the Wildcard of Fairy Tail.” Noshiko answered her husband. “I don't know much more beyond that.”

“She's Stiles' girlfriend.” Scott added somewhat helpfully.

“Mate.” The young male kitsune corrected. “Girlfriend is a wizard or human term. Mate is more correct.”

“Okay. Um, she's Stiles' mate.” To the older Nogitsune this explained _so much_. Particularly why he spent the last two days running in terror from a _very_ angry _force of magical nature_. Scott moved over to the heavily beaten and bruised Nogitsune. He took grasp of the Nogitsune's right arm, called up his Alpha state, and _bit_ into pale should-be human flesh. Kira moved in to back up with a kitsune blade, and the Nogitsune cracked and crumpled into black ash. A fly weakly buzzed away—only to be engulfed in purple and black glowing armoured clawed digits of a single hand and _crushed_ to oblivion.

The human Stiles collapsed blacking out for several seconds. He regained consciousness to Scott, Melissa and his dad leaning over him worriedly. Within the space of a few hours following that, they learnt the two wizards (even if one was a kitsune, they belonged to a wizard guild in their world so the descriptor worked), were stuck in their world until further notice (what that notice was, apparently only Kishi would know). So they needed a cover story for why there were two Stiles'. Kishi said to leave it with her, but Noah and Rafael refused to leave it in the hands of a young woman who looked to be barely in her mid-twenties, possibly even in her late teens if they squinted.

So the Sheriff and FBI agent came up with 'twins separated at birth' by accident and clerical errors. One twin stayed with his parents and the other, went into less than spectacular homes in the foster system. Rafael encountered him during a case, and arranged to bring him with him to Beacon Hills. His girlfriend, decided to come with him.

It didn't account for why the newly rediscovered Stilinski Twin was living in the Yukimura household. But it enabled him to join the school system. Even if both twins confused everyone by refusing to go by anything other than _Stiles_ . The newly rediscovered Stiles sometimes suggested calling him _Stiles Tenshi_ , which usually led to Kishi _Tenshi_ , pinning him to the nearest vertical or horizontal surface and kissing him vigorously. Lydia had been witness to it on several occasions and made a comment or two about being so obstinate. Stiles Stilinski would send the Banshee a _look_ , and state, “Jackson.” Lydia had at first blushed, but now she just scowled at Stiles before stomping off.

 

Over the summer, the McCall Pack learnt to tell the difference between the 'twins'. Isaac left with Argent to France. Derek was reclusive, Peter had vanished off the face of the Earth after he'd been told about Malia Tate. They learnt Kishi was incompatible with vehicles due to chronic motion sickness. Kitsune Stiles had his own personal pocket space dimension, filled with all kinds of random crap (really it was random, he'd produced swords, a rifle, a sleeping bag, a pillow and a _dress_ of all things-though he did give the dress to Lydia who approved the style. Kishi had laughed, and said it belonged to the Lydia they knew back home). Which was where all those swords and the rifle came from and went back into. Kira reported back that her mother's nine sword tails had all made a mysterious comeback reforged, and that a certain Void Kitsune looked rather pleased with himself at her mother's wonder filled face.

Throughout the summer they worked with Malia to control her shift. The near-feral girl got loose and attacked human Stiles, only to nearly got chopped in half by a sword when the other _twin_ intervened. Malia redirected towards the new threat, teeth and claws out with glowing blue eyes. Calm whiskey brown eyes studied her. She lunged, and he danced around her, soon smirking with amusement in his eyes. Scott was confused, kitsune Stiles was just as clumsy as his best friend. But now he was all grace and lithe lethal muscle.

“It's the sword.” Kishi spoke from nearby. “Kitsune of Earthland are clumsy in human form unless holding a bladed melee weapon. Take the sword away and he'll be tripping over thin air unless he takes fox form.” She gestured towards where the Void Kitsune leapt gracefully out of Malia's clawed reach. “Void Kitsune don't form tail-swords like the twelve other types of kitsune. Instead they have access to the Void—the pocket dimension where they store various things as you discovered last month.” Kishi gestured this time towards where Malia had chased Stiles up a tree. “All kitsune regardless of type retain the ability to master melee weapons with ease, and holding such a weapon acts as an amplifier or translator for their innate magic to allow their natural grace to emerge. But the instant the sword or other weapon is gone from their grasp, well. Their brains and magic are no longer unified so uniquely for battle or whatever task, so they forget they're walking around on two legs instead of four and trip over. Or _overthink_ their number of feet woes and still trip.” Kishi smiled warmly at Scott. “Noshiko and Noah, despite both being over a thousand years old, still trip over their own human feet, thin air or anything. It might be why Stiles likes Wendy so much. She trips over enough to be an honorary kitsune.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter. I know.
> 
> Also I meant to post this on the 28th, a week after the first, but uh, I got really tired after work and went to bed early. I might add a bonus chapter. Mostly because this is short. If I do, it's going to be a filler chapter though. And probably not from the timeline of this fic but another similar Kitsune Stiles/FT storyline. Since I've hit a roadblock on this one already. I'll find a way around it, eventually. I'm not very good at endings. I don't like stories to end.
> 
> Thoughts are welcomed to be shared. Encouraged even. I'll even understand the 'WTF Woman?!' response, because FT & TW, not exactly an easy crossover to think about or come up with. How you ask? I don't even know. It just popped in my head one day and wouldn't leave. Then it evolved into a Charizard and now I love it and refuse to release it back to nature.


	3. Stealth Mode Activate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, we learn a little bit more about Kitsune (specifically Nogitsune), and how they are exceptionally temperamental to deal with if they decide they don't like you. And maggots inside your body is never a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, updates will vary between Tues/Wed/Thurs most likely. But this is me, so we may go AWOL to that at some stage.
> 
> I am my own proof reader. So any mistakes and whatnot are mine (all mine! *Cackle*)

Derek doesn't answer any texts or calls. So Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Kira investigate. They learn the Calverra Hunter Family likely have him. Deaton warns them to be careful, the Calverras follow a Code similar but far harsher than the Argents. It might be a good idea to take the wizards with them for this one. Through tracking down the duo, they learn that Kishi has been living in a tent in the Preserve. The two wizards see nothing wrong with this. And that just unsettles the natives of Beacon Hills, Earth _more_.

“We'll go in Roscoe.” The Field Fox states rather than asks.

“We are _of course_ going in Roscoe. But Roscoe isn't yours to--” One hundred and forty seven pounds of pale skin, fragile bone and sass retorted, only to be cut off by the visibly more muscular twin.

“Not your Roscoe. My Roscoe. You can drive, I can focus on helping Kishi cope, the rest of you will have to squeeze into the back though.” The kitsune gestured to everyone as he spoke.

“We still need to find some serious cash to barter for Derek.”

“Stiles, give them one of the diamonds I dug out of Sakura Town's mountains.” Kishi spoke as she pulled pegs out of the ground around her tent.

“What, you mean the mountain you smashed to bits by throwing Achnologia into them?” The kitsune taunted cheerfully. “Oh yeah, _everyone_ back at the guild heard about that.” He continued when Kishi flushed red out of embarrassment.

“Shut up Stiles and give them the diamond.” The kitsune eyed the collection of tent pegs in her hands, Kishi noticed his line of sight and sheepishly relaxed her grip around the metal pegs.

“You have an actual diamond just lying around?” Kira was confused, her parents had some items, ones she knew to hold historical value, at home. _Locked up._ A diamond should and would normally be stored in a lock box or entrusted to a collection or something if it was of particularly interesting size.

“Oh no, it's in his Void Space, modernly called a Re-Quip Space. No one except himself can get into that space. Other Field Foxes don't because it's incredibly rude. It would also invite the entirety of Fairy Tail our guild to come crashing through their door in retribution for such a thing. Unlike Re-quip mages, Field Foxes have no limit to space in their personal pocket dimension. So he's very handy to have around, a bit like a bottomless backpack.”

“So wonderful to hear why you keep me around.” The kitsune rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and moved to lean against a tree. Kishi started to pack up her tent, passing it to him when finished. It vanished with a crackle of his black fox fire. He then held out his hand far from his body, and black sparks began to crackle all across his body, and the space he'd reached out to. Then with a burst of black fox fire, _Roscoe_ appeared, wing mirror gripped by a long-fingered hand. Kishi moaned and sunk onto her knees, sickly already from the sight of a vehicle.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira were amazed by the new  _arrival_ . They looked between the two  _identical_ bar the guild symbol expertly painted on the sides of the magically transported one of the two jeeps. Even the number plate was the same. “Problem. I know that you're proud of your guild, since it's like your Pack, but we can't use your jeep with those markings on it.” Scott pointed out. The kitsune moved around the jeep in question to his girlfriend. He knelt and started siphoning off as much of her discomfort as he could.

“Then we'll activate stealth mode—there's a rune engraved in the console I can activate that will disguise the guild markings. We added it with Mason's help, for when we infiltrated Bosco to rescue Team Alpha Blaze from a dark wizard guild.”

“You completely defeated the object of that when you grew your fifth tail in the middle of sneaking through Grave Town.” Kishi muttered loudly towards her mate/boyfriend/significant other.

“I said I was sorry!”

“You will _never_ live that down.” Kishi looked up caught sight of both jeeps and collapsed into a quivering heap again. Stiles moved so he blocked her vision range.

 

* * *

 

They go in the stealth mode activated Fairy Tail guild marked Roscoe. Kishi weakly moaning in the front seat before they've even moved off. Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia crammed like sardines in the back, the human Stiles in the driver's seat. The Void Kitsune had climbed onto Kishi's lap, wrapped a device a bit like a blood pressure gauge around his right forearm, before taking fox form. Six tails blurring into one under an illusion with a flash of silver eyes. With the device, that Kishi weakly gurgled was called a 'Magi Pump', attached to the six-tailed kitsune, the fuel gauge jumped from 'Empty' to 'Full'.

They'd never really seen Kishi do  _anything_ , except moan weakly in any situation that involved vehicles (tossing the Nogitsune into their group didn't really count—they'd only seen the dark kitsune use super strength once on Derek). So when the wizard duo vanished to go find a quiet place for a  _date_ , they'd planned around the fact that they might not have the pair as extra backup. Their plan for the Calverras ended up with Lydia held separate from the others, the Calverras had their own plan, which was for Scott and Kira torturing each other in order to see what kind of Alpha they were dealing with. Whilst Scott, Kira, Malia and Stiles were all still up locked up in a cell together, the Calverras got two new visitors. They only knew about one of them, since the Void Kitsune arrived asking after his friends. They injected him with concentrated Foxglove using a sniper rifle, and threw him in with the others.

The Field Fox stared up at the ceiling after landing on his back in the cell. He sat up, surprising the hunters who had manhandled him and Araya Calverra. He grinned at them. “I'm not the one you have to worry about. Kitsune, werewolves, were coyotes, druids, you're probably well ahead of the game with all of that. But with a lack of Ethernano here, there's one thing I  _know_ for a fact you've never faced. And you  _pissed her off_ , by hurting her new clan mates.” On cue the  _entire wall_ behind the hunters was destroyed and blown to kingdom come from sheer  _force._ Kishi's hands were clenched into fists and she looked just as the kitsune said.  _Pissed_ , angry. “You're going to cooperate with us, or we're going to find out  _ just _ what happens if pure chaos magic is introduced to the human brain. Will you go insane before or after she crushes your skull?”

“And what of you? What will the Zorro Demonio be doing?” The solid steel door of the cell started to dissolve into  _ thousands _ of silvery maggots.

“You hurt my little brother. So I'm going to  _ make you hurt _ . How does Brittle Bone Disease sound? What about cysts in your spinal column? Ooh, maybe I'll give you blood poisoning. Or how about,” The exposed skin of the Matriarch of the Calverras started to rot right before everyone's eyes. The maggots surged forwards, and began to eat the decaying flesh. The woman swallowed back her screams.

“Oh my god.” Kira gasped, flinching away from the sight.

“Where is Lydia Martin?” The Void Kitsune demanded. “You should tell me. Kishi's not going to be as nice as I am.” The four teenagers edged as stealthily as possible away from the scene in front of them. They couldn't tear their eyes away, even as a rumbled growl from Kishi in the corridor set every single self preservation instinct aflame within them. “She's also not as patient. Whereas me? Me? I could do this _all week_ , I'd just have to heal you and we can get ready for round two. And if need be, further along the line round three thousand and four. So,” The kitsune spread his hands out as if to encourage communication. His eyes flashed silver, “talk. We know you will. I won't allow you to die until you do.”

Araya swallowed again. She could see it in the eyes of her torturer, he wasn't doing this just because. Kitsune were tricky creatures to hunt. They usually didn't do something to you like this unless there was probable cause. Well unless they were the psychotic ones. But this one had a matching tattoo to the powerful inhuman creature that busted down her walls. She also had locked up his (their) humans. And this was a Nogitsune. The ones who were the nastiest of all thirteen Kitsune types if you pissed them off. Or well, the ones most in your face. They weren't the most subtle of the kitsune if you got them annoyed. Her daughter, her heir called them 'dramatic emotional idiots' after her lessons in kitsune lore. Araya shoved her scream back down her throat and held out against the urge to tremble as a particularly eager maggot started chewing through her organs, burrowing deeper into her body. She'd need a medical exam to make sure all the insects were out of her after this. Who knows what could happen to her if even one remains.

She was partially glad that she hadn't gotten to the torture stage of her guests. This agony was bearable. She did not wish to think of what would be done to her if they'd found her in the middle of getting the Thunder Kitsune to electrocute the True Alpha whilst using the Banshee as leverage. The Human and Were Coyote still locked up. She'd talk, but first she had several rounds of torture to go through stubbornly. She had a point to make. She wasn't the Calverra Matriarch for nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts, would be most appreciated if you deem to share them. Even discussions or debates on TW kitsune lore/head-canons.
> 
> Next chapter has (very poorly written) action! (I struggle with action scenes. Among other things.)


	4. Can A Fox Fit Under A Jeep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for a fox to climb under a jeep? Depends I suppose. A normal fox no problem. A Great Dane sized kitsune with six tails might have a bit more of an issue. Not to mention his tail being covered in grease afterwards. Also, we have a hint to future arcs and Stiles (the human one) is still confused on Kishi and Stiles' (the kitsune one) cashing in of their mysterious diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this we get my very unimaginative fight scene. Some hints of future things to come (provided I write this plot that far), and a little more backstory/context for Earthland based Teen Wolf characters.

After the Calverras have returned Lydia, and told them Kate Argent is alive. Braeden arrives to take them to La Iglesia and the church there. The two wizards are all over Lydia, Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia. Malia seems the only one not traumatised by what they witnessed. Lydia didn't see anything so she was a little confused. Kitsune Stiles was particularly clingy. He babbled about how they'd gone to buy some tourist things and try some of the local cuisine, when Kishi had sensed something 'off'.

“You said we were...'clan'? Is that like 'Pack'?” Malia asked the kitsune, snuggling a little into his warmth as they walked towards where the jeep had been parked earlier in the day.

“In a sense. Scott is still the Alpha of your Pack, we're not Pack, we're Clan. But you're now Clan too. It's sort of like, hmm...oh! It's like Kishi is the Queen, Scott's a Lord, and you're all his Knights. Scott is Master of his own family unit, there's nothing bad about it. Kishi's just super protective, and she might break up some in-fighting. I'm her Mate, so I belong to her Clan and not your Pack. Does that...translate?”

“Surprisingly yes.” Lydia answered. “It's hierarchy. Is that a normal wizard organisation?”

“It's more a Dragon and Dragon Slayer thing. Kishi didn't get antibodies until the middle of her early childhood, so her dragon instincts are a lot stronger and more prevalent than Wendy's. It means she is the dominant dragon back home in Earthland. Dragons are Matriarchal. The eldest female is usually the strongest, so they are at the top. Male dragons have one mate, whilst females can have more than one. Matriarchs look after the well-being of their clan, including finding them suitable mates. Mira and Kishi get into something called 'shipping wars' fairly frequently. I'm not sure how well that's going to go here. Isaac's gone probably never to return, and I'm not sure Chris has a daughter here. Hey, did you ever meet someone called Allison Argent?” He held out his hands. “She's about this tall, obsessed with archery and is an absolute fangirl of Erza Scarlett.”

“Erza doesn't exist here Stiles.” Kishi warned. “And Allison wouldn't be completely obsessed with archery, since she would not be an Elemental Archer Wizard here. She'd be a plain Jane human. Just as I'm quite sure Scott didn't have issues with his breathing when he was younger. Your father and Noshiko in this world aren't best friends. Melissa works as a nurse, not a gardener like you'd already discovered, and your father works in _law enforcement_.”

“Yeah, that is _so weird_.” The kitsune helped Kishi climb into the jeep. The young woman turning sickly instantly. “I wonder what my mom did? What is the non-magical equivalent of a Rune Wizard?”

“She was a teacher.” Stiles answered his _twin_ quietly from the driver's side.

“We don't really have learning institutions like you do here. Dad and Noshiko often got teaching duty at the guild because they're the oldest and had the most patience.”

Glad to move away from the disturbing sight of seeing a woman partially eaten _alive_ by magical maggots, Scott shifted in his seat to ask more questions. And avoid the subject of Allison. “When did you and I meet then?”

“You were four and so _tiny_.” Kishi gurgled a snort in response to that. “What? He was Kishi, Scotty was four years old and a midget. I was fifty, so I looked like a twelve year old--”

“Still getting used to that.” Stiles muttered to himself as he changed gear.

“--And it took him twelve years to get just as tall, before overtaking Kira, then me. Now I have to wait until he shrinks in old age.” Another gurgle. “Yeah, or gets smacked in the face with a Transformation or Transmutation spell.” A loud amused huff followed by a weaker moan of regret for the short laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I got body-swapped with Kira, and that time I ended being Isaac for a week. So lucky we all live in the same house...” With a crackle he produced a book to read. Well is wasn't exactly a book. A magazine. _Sorcerer Weekly._ Kishi curled around him, sticking her nose against his neck to nuzzle and take comfort in her mate being so close. It helped with the motion sickness for Dragon Slayers. Plus with Stiles leeching off some of her body's strife (the discombobulation of motion sickness for otherwise powerful wizards), she could just about prevent herself from throwing up.

 

Then about an hour or two into the drive, something hit Roscoe. Something that made them stop to check it out. Scott went on ahead with Braeden as they didn't really have time to wait around. They had no idea why Kate had Derek. Both Stilinski adolescents getting to work investigating what had hit the jeep. Kishi recovering on the dusty desert road nearby after her fellow guild member with help from Malia had removed her from the front seat. Malia sensed something and darted off to investigate. The lone human of the group worried she wouldn't come back. Malia responded that she would come back—for Stiles, and for Kishi since the _Dragon Slayer_ was probably the strongest thing around for miles, so being under her protection meant safety. The Field Fox was a joint deal with Kishi. But the others, she'd leave them for dead. “That's progress believe it or not.”

“Used to be she just ditched everyone. Then everyone except Stiles,” How the Field Fox managed to say his own name without looking overly weird still confused the Pack members and other residents of Beacon Hills. Both Stiles' just said it was like Scott wasn't the _only_ Scott in town or the world. Everyone was a little confused, because _Stiles_ wasn't a normal name. The word existed, but not in the context of a name. “Maybe Kishi punching down a wall convinced her about the whole protective thing we've been telling her for months.” Malia blinked at the kitsune.

“You--” The human of their little group flailed and slapped his arm over her mouth.

“I don't want to talk about that right now.” Stiles glanced at Kira and Lydia. “I don't think any of us do.” Kishi gurgled from the roadside causing Stiles to glance at her before turning back to Malia. The Void Kitsune with them huffed quietly.

“Okay, I may have gone a little overboard with getting my maggots to eat her alive--”

“A _little_?” Stiles hissed. “I'm going to have nightmares for _years_ over what I saw.” The kitsune swallowed glancing at the human. He reached out, to pull his new brother into a hug. The Human flinched back and away, whiskey brown eyes dimmed at the rejection and the kitsune returned his full attention to the open bonnet of the jeep. Both Stiles licked their lips nervously. On the ground, Kishi nudged Malia with her foot, the were coyote looked down at the Dragon Slayer Wizard with confusion but also attentive. Kishi gestured with a dust covered limb to the human of their group. Then she mimed hugging him. Malia did so, gently pulling Stiles into a hug. She glanced nervously at Kishi for further guidance when Stiles clung to her like a limpet. Kishi looked at them, and then mumbled quietly that comforting people could include petting their hair or rubbing their back. A little bit like grooming each other with hands, but not quite the same motions. The social aspect of developing strong bonds was the same though. Malia took to the task she'd been giving seriously. Looking at the wizard for input when she wasn't sure what to do next. Which was fine—until Kishi caught sight of the jeep again and turned into a sweaty shivering heap of sickly moans.

Stiles separated from Malia after a few minutes, thanked her quietly and returned to scrutinising the internals of another version of Roscoe. It looked unfamiliar in that the innards weren't ninety percent duct tape. Then again, with access to serious cash like that mysterious diamond Kishi was so casual about giving away, Stiles supposed Roscoe got the correct kind of TLC she needed. He wouldn't know that vehicles were rare in everyday Fiore use. Beast and cart being a more common option, along with a rail network. So the people who knew what to do with Roscoe were usually few and far between, better luck in more industrialised countries, and even then not in the way any Earth person may find recognisable. So instead Roscoe had been given the magical upgrade treatment. Claudia had started it decades ago when she first got her jeep. Using her Rune Magic to carve sigils and runic patterns into the chassis of her auto-mobile. Increasing durability, internal passenger comfort, and making sure _nothing_ except an overpowered wizard could scratch her baby. Then Noah and Noshiko had joined Fairy Tail, and Roscoe sort of went on the back burner until her son and Mason Hewitt a Techno Mage who had branched a little into Rune Magic, started work on it again.

When the human digs out the jagged bone, the two wizards still. Kishi's growl sounds and startles the four with them. The Field Fox snarls, human teeth turning into fox dentures as they realise what they're dealing with. Something neither team Void Lightning (Kira & Stiles) or Black Knight (Kishi & Achnologia) were familiar with. This was someone Team Wolf (Allison, Scott, Isaac, Lydia & Malia) dealt with, it being a personal vendetta regarding Argents. To that end Team Guardian (Noah, Noshiko, Natalie, Alan, Chris, Ken & Melissa) also had to deal with this. “Berserkers.” The kitsune hissed around his inhuman teeth. Kishi was already growing her armour, the plated scales forming around her, the armour _somehow_ grew over her clothes too. His teeth returned to human shape, but his eyes blazed silver and his fox fire started to crackle all across his skin. “All of you, back into Roscoe.” The kitsune ordered. With a crackle on top of his existing fox fire, a rune inscribed longsword appeared in his grip.

With the clacking of bone scraping on bone, the hulking creatures appeared. Were Creatures that had undergone a ritual to increase their instincts, endurance and strength. Cunning but not intellectual. Warriors. Against a Dragon Slayer they didn't hold much of a chance. Stiles stayed back to guard the four with them. And was promptly engaged in combat with three more Berserkers that slid out of the shadows. Kishi snarled. She could sense another wizard around, hiding in the shadows of the desert night. She needed to find the real threat—the wizard was likely a shadow mage of some description. But she couldn't let loose whilst the four teenagers were around. Kishi would not deny that Dragon Slayers were not subtle, and that they tended to cause a lot of collateral damage. But then their magic did come from fifty foot element breathing apex predators. Even for second generation Slayers like Laxus, the Dragon Lacrima had to have at some point come from a real dragon.

She grabbed at the closest Berserker, most likely a werebear based on how it was a hulking mass of muscle compared to the others. But a bear compared to the raw power of a dragon, wasn't much of a match up. The werebear would heal, rapidly, but he—actually no this looked like a Mama Bear with that level of muscle mass—she'd struggle if Kishi laced her attacks with her magic. With her armour grown out in a pseudo Dragon Force she was no longer vulnerable to Chronic Motion Sickness. Female dragons were more resistant to motion sickness compared to their male counterparts. Wendy had her Sky Magic that meant she could prevent herself getting sick just by breathing. Kishi's lack of Dragon Antibodies in her formative years, meant she could _grow_ dragon scale armour and encase herself in it. Inside her armour she was protected—the only thing able to break it being another dragon. Didn't mean she couldn't get battered around, since it was her skin essentially. But she was more resilient with it active. When she was younger, before Tenrou Island and the seven years they'd spent in a essentially a time bubble, Kishi hadn't retracted her armour except to eat and poop. She'd slept in it. Paranoid about Achnologia finding her and finishing what he'd started when he'd killed her mother right in front of her.

She'd been Mystogen's partner, travelling around and getting into Anima related issues from a young age ever since the young man had arrived to the guild as a boy. Anima had not originated from Edolas. The strange magic-technology mix was older. It had roots in science alongside magic. Anima had been appearing in Earthland for centuries. Edolas somehow got hold of the ability to create Anima and used it to steal Ethernano. Rather than converting to solar power or something. Mystogen had been investigating the Anima from the Edolas angle. But Kishi was more interested in _who_ created the Techno Magic in the first place. Maybe finding out how the dark guild Berserker and their guild master tied into this was a step to finding the answers.

Kishi caught the werebear Berserker's swipe of bone armoured claws with one hand, pulling the creature closer in order to nail the supernatural entity in the flank with a solid kick that not only broke ribs but shattered them going on the crunch of bone and roar of pain. Nearby, Stiles grappled with a werewolf Berserker, his swords kept bouncing or glancing off the bone armour which had probably been enhanced using magic. So he'd pulled an axe out of his Re-quip Space. That was proving more effective if slightly slower. The werebear growled through the pain as it rammed into Kishi, pushing her back an inch before she ground her feet in. “Malia, there should be enough power in Roscoe to activate the shielding rune. It's the rune that looks like a squiggly vertical worm. Press your finger to the rune and turn it counter-clockwise until the worm is horizontal.” She spoke clearly, not yelling but normal volume. The supernatural humanoid should be able to hear her over the fighting that way. Seeing the tell-tale shimmer of white light stir to life across the jeep's powder blue colour, she grinned. Eye sockets of her helm meeting the ones beneath the bone armour. Her fist around the werebear's began to glow purple and black, wisps of her magic flaking off like smoke. “You now have my full attention. Lucky you.”

Stiles twisted around the Berserker he was currently fighting with a hand-axe, a flash of purple magic light let him know along with the earth-shaking _bang_ that Kishi's wasn't holding back any more. So he shouldn't either. Kishi was blunt force trauma. Stiles was decidedly _not_. But he had passed his S-Class trial. So if Kishi took down the Berserkers, he could focus on the wizard that had let the bone warriors get so close undetected. Another werewolf Berserker lunged for him, but he danced around that one too. Then a blasted were-shark (why was that thing in a _desert_?!) tried to chomp his leg off. Distracted by the disturbing attempt for his legs, a werebear Berserker's attack sent him careening through the air and into a heap. His axe flew off and bounced off the roof of Roscoe before vanishing into the desert night. He scowled. “That was my third favourite axe. That's just mean.” He jumped back onto his feet, now weaponless—which meant he almost landed flat of his face again—until he pulled another sword from his Re-quip Space. He preferred swords anyway. Black fox fire crackled along the length of the blade. The two werewolves, single werebear, and were-shark closed in on him. And fell into his trap as his illusion sprang to life, messing with their senses. The werewolves turned on the werebear, the were-shark (again, what in the name of Earthland was a _shark_ doing in a desert?!) snarled and took a bite out of the bear too. Stiles snickered. “Wow, that looks painful.” The shark pulled away, leaving its teeth in the wound, preventing it from healing. Stiles inhaled, he hummed. “It smells _delicious_.” He forced himself to turn away as the werewolves ripped further into the werebear. His eyes burned with silver, enhancing his eyesight further. “Now if I were an evil wizard trying to sneak attack two wizards and a bunch of teenagers, where would I hide?” Stiles turned to the single vehicle. He leant over until he could see underneath the jeep, and a pair of rapidly widening eyes belonging to a dark wizard hiding under Roscoe. He grinned. It wasn't a friendly one. “You've just realised who we are haven't you? Activating the shield deactivated the stealth mode.” He gestured over his shoulder towards Kishi with his thumb. “Yep, that's the Dragon Knight of Fairy Tail. Congratulations. You pissed her off. Also,” Stiles gave jazz hands. “I'm a distraction.” Stiles vanished in a fizzle of black fox fire.

The dark wizard's eyes darted around, not seeing anything until a sliver of hot air hit his cheek. He stilled, the sound of heavy fighting, and the four nearby Berserkers still ripping each other apart sounded in his ears. His eyes didn't see anything—until silver eyes lit up with a glow two inches from his face. The weak moonlight and starlight didn't reach under Roscoe, but a soft sound of movement as six tails subtly shifted brushing against car undersides and dirt sounded. The wizard already unnerved because nobody messed with Fairy Tail and came away unscathed, screamed in terror.

The Void Kitsune just grinned. His terror was so _delicious_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your feedback, thoughts and banter is much appreciated.
> 
> Though we are getting ever closer to what is just bullet points and scene hopping. I haven't rewritten every episode or scene of TW. And most of it hops between my favourite episodes. So yes, we edge ever closer to disaster of nothingness.


	5. Wizards & Schools Do Not Mix (Nor Do Dragon Slayers And Vehicles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is spying. The McCall Pack accidentally irritate the resident Field Fox, and Kishi carries a massive sack like some kind of Santa Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may have noticed I updated the tags. That's because FT characters don't really make much of an appearance. It's more background relationships and mentions of them. Plus romance is not exactly the focus. This is meant to be zany shenanigans and 'oh my god what have they done now' vibes.

The wizards are rather disastrous to have at school. Kishi despite her manners, has _no school manners_. She refuses to sit properly or normally in any backed chair. And she's prone to brawling. Kitsune Stiles on the other hand, is disruptive in class because he gets bored in certain subjects. He doesn't get offended easily, but when he does get annoyed with someone, he'll get revenge by depending on the person and the 'offence' either mild or _malicious_ pranks. Which can never be proven by faculty that its him.

This the Pack learns within the space of three days. In between trying to wrangle the new in denial werewolf Liam Dunbar before the upcoming full moon, they also try to work out how to curb the behaviour of the two wizards (more Lydia, Kira and Scott; Malia didn't have a problem with retribution on those who deserved it, and Stiles wasn't talking—probably thinking about the Nogitsune that possessed him and it's idea of retribution). “I think this is them trying to be good.” Scott admitted with a wince. “I mean from his memories this is _mild_ for members of their guild, maybe we should--” Scott cut himself off and looked around, his Alpha senses hearing something from nearby.

Drumming fingers. Scent of a mixture of warning and comfort an odd nigh impossible mix and it was coming from overhead. Scott looked up and met whiskey brown eyes dancing with amusement. Scott blinked. There was a Stiles Stilinski on top of one of the school buses they'd sheltered themselves in for an impromptu Pack meeting. He was reclined on his side, head propped up by a hand the arm supported by the elbow resting on the bus roof. Watching them undetected until he let Scott sniff him out. His other hand was resting against the roof, long fingers idly tapping against the metal surface. “But what are we gonna do about Liam?” Kira asked, unaware of their eavesdropper.

“I'm not sharing my basement.” Malia spoke.

“Oh come on, that's only if it rains--”

“Actually it's my basement. And my mom knows how you scratched it up last time.”

“Alright, she's still learning.” Stiles spoke. Reaching out to rub Malia's shoulder closest to him. It wasn't romantic, ever since Kishi had decimated those Berserkers. Malia had still snuck into his bedroom to snuggle and spoon, but it felt more like if Scott climbed in to play video games or just hang out. But neither of them felt like kissing—they'd kissed romantically and every time they'd pulled apart not feeling right any more. The spark it wasn't _there_.

Scott meanwhile noticed whiskey brown eyes shift slightly to watch the companionable interaction between the former couple turned just friends (with non-sexy sleepover benefits). The Stilinski reclined leisurely on the bus roof _smirked_ in some kind of victory. Around him the others continued talking about Liam, Kira mentioned the beams in the boathouse of the Martin Lodge, Stiles suggested chloroforming him and throwing him in the lake. That made him turn away from the kitsune watching them amusedly and intervene.

“We're not killing or kidnapping him.” Scott vetoed. Lydia came up with a better idea. Lie to Liam and invite him to a fake party. And who better to trick him than _the trickster_ of their Pack?

“ _STILINSKI! YOU GET OFF THAT BUS RIGHT NOW OR IT'S SUICIDE RUNS UNTIL COLLEGE!”_ Coach Finstock's yelling startled both Stilinski Twins, only one of them was on the ground and the other fell off the school bus and onto the ground in a heap, startling them all. Even Scott who hadn't expected him to fall off. Or be detected unless he wanted to be. The male kitsune grumbled wordlessly as he got to his feet, brushing himself off. He wasn't injured, they'd seen him take a hefty punch from a hulking Berserker and walk it off.

“You were _spying_ on us?!” Stiles exclaimed. “So not cool Bro!” Then he seemed to relax and edged closer to his twin. “What do you think?”

“I can drag him into the Void. I mean I have to make sure not to leave him in there--”

“Do not kidnap him!” Scott interjected hurriedly. “We're not kidnapping or killing him!” But the twins were ignoring him. Stiles was asking about chloroform and if the Field Fox had any in his Re-quip Space (which he did). “Kira. Go convince Liam before _they_ do something instead.” Scott spoke. His and Lydia's eyes watching how the Field Fox was more tactile and the human of the McCall Pack less edgy about proximity and touch from his twin. Not that this Stiles wasn't tactile, both wizards were. Malia edged closer to the twins after a while, allowing the kitsune to pull her into a hug. Asking her if she needed him to put any illusion magic over her eyes today.

Kira went to go and lure in Liam. Managing it—after falling down the stairs. Later in the day, after classes; during Lacrosse practice they encountered a problem. Well Coach did—he kept complaining about the recent (in the last three hours) upsurge of silvery maggots infesting his office. Scott cast a look at the only kitsune (still alive) that they knew could create maggots. The Field Fox smiled at him from next to the ever loathed by Coach, Greenburg.

 

* * *

 

At the Lake House owned by the Martins. The trap is sprung. Kishi is holding a  _massive_ sack. Scott looks at the sack and the Dragon Slayer, before swiftly moving on. Wizards he had found out often had very little logic behind their actions. Wizards, tended to be impulsive and very  _very_ weird. Or at least they came off that way. Liam went around the room asking everyone what they supposedly were. Stiles admitted to being possessed by an evil spirit. And that he was now 'better'. The Field Fox in the room snickered at the response, causing Liam to turn to him. Liam was getting angry. Mason had invited  _everyone_ to what had turned out to be a weird cult meeting. “What are you supposed to be?” The Stilinski Twin he was facing didn't speak—he just turned into a Great Dane sized black furry six-tailed fox. Liam's anger was gone in an instant as shock and a bit of awe flooded through him. “Okay I believe you.”

Kishi rustled around in her sack. The kitsune shifted fluidly back into human form. He didn't turn to face Kira, but he did turn his head. “Hey Kira, the next time you play a trick on someone? You need to plan  _far_ better. Party invites backfire for one thing. If you wanted just Liam to come,  _alone_ , you should have made it seem less open invitation.”

“What are you referring to?” Scott was confused, when his werewolf hearing picked up a distant sound of many vehicles approaching.

“Liam's best friend Mason invited _everyone_ to this party, hosted by older teenagers. Kishi and I ditched our last two classes of the day to get stuff. Since you told us we had to keep our magic hidden, a lot of my party gear involves lacrima or magical use.”

“Why didn't you stop him if you knew what he was doing?!” Lydia almost shouted as panic shot through her. The Field Fox seemed to ignore her question. “Or warn us?!”

“I didn't feel like it.” The kitsune answered idly, as he adjusted his plaid shirt sleeve ends around his wrists. He turned his attention back to Liam, completely ignoring Lydia now. “Come on Liam, we're heading into the woods. Just, you, me and Kishi.”

Kishi left the sack behind. Kira swallowed heavily. She swallowed again. “S-Scott,” Kira bit her lip, “do you remember what I told you about Nogitsune?” Scott shook his head, a lot had happened since then. “Generally they're peaceful and leave others alone, _unless_ _someone_ _offends_ them.”

“But we haven't done anything to--”

Lydia realised it. “We're his friends and we've been talking about him behind his back. He's used to being able to shift and use magic in public, they both are. We're asking them to hide who they are. And then grumbling about it and planning how to stop them being themselves completely in a location Kishi can't join us in. Of  _course_ he's offended.” Lydia moves towards the sack. “I'll sort out the party. Stiles, Malia the basement is ready. Scott, you need to apologise. We all do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, bookmarking, Kudos. Commentary is encouraged. But I'm not going to hold my breath. We are close to the end of my pre-written stuff, so...stuff may just devolve from here.


	6. Diamonds Are A Deadpool's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, there is very little action (when is there ever?). Instead we learn what happened to the previously mentioned diamonds used to ransom for Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I do Mason's character justice in this chapter. I haven't actually binge watched that far yet.

Whilst the others are busy, the wizards, as per usual are up to their brand of mischief. Mason Hewitt had been in the library, minding his own business studying for an upcoming review test later in the week. He was a little confused in how his friend Liam Dunbar had started to socialise with a group of older peers. Which, okay, might not be terribly weird. A majority of that little clique were in the lacrosse team, one was even the team captain. Liam was very good at lacrosse, even if his IED made him temperamental. Still Mason is bursting with questions, because even lacrosse doesn't explain that much 'hanging out', unless he's into one of them? But which one? Mason sighed, returning his mind to the subject of Geography. "Hey Mason."

"Gwuah!" Mason startled. One of the Stilinski Twins was sitting on his left, a quick glance to his right and he almost jumped again. The FBI found and recovered Twin's girlfriend sat in the chair to his right. Somehow she'd turned the chair around, sitting in it the wrong way round, without him noticing. "Don't _do_ that!" The Twin just looked at him like he was an idiot for not paying attention to his surroundings. The Twin's girlfriend huffed a laugh softly, smiling at him in a way that made her eyes sparkle in joy.

"Maybe you should work on your vigilance skills. You're probably going to need them." The girl's voice was teasing, an tiny French like lilt in her words. But there was also something else about her words. Something that told him she wasn't completely kidding. There was an odd static crackle coming from the side of him where the Stilinski Twin was sitting, he started to turn to look, catching something in the corner of his eyes as he did. An empty space and sparks of...black light? Or maybe more like little black holes that sucked in all the light? "Oh so, not a complete loss. Hey listen, we need help with some of our subjects. We're okay with most subjects since they translate well. But we're struggling a bit with things like History, Geography, some areas of Physics and Chemistry. Was there anything else?" Mason turned to look towards the Twin, whatever had made the static noise was gone. Instead the Twin was playing around with a phone.

"Mechanics. We want to fix my brother's jeep and give it a bit of an upgrade. It's mostly held together with duct tape and hope." The Stilinski that had vanished into the system once upon a time, lifted his eyes up from the phone to look at Mason. Did--did his eyes just flash silver? "We were hoping you'd lend us a hand. In return we'll teach you some self defence, and keep you in the loop without the others knowing." Mason frowned.

"Keep me in what loop?"

"Oh the secret Pack group. Liam's in it because he can now grow sideburns on command." The Twin answered casually. "And as for them not knowing you know? If they ever get suspicious and ask? You can just ask back if faeries have tails."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia started a game with him. Liam got involved without knowing it. It's like silent chess. And my...boyfriend doesn't like to lose." Kishi answered, Mason turned to look at her.

"What is the prize?" Mason asked concerned.

"Usually it's the winner's choice on where to go next. Stiles wants to go to a theme park. We haven't been to one for at least ten years. And this time there's no Gray or Natsu to ruin it for everyone else."

"Who are those people?"

"Friends of ours from back home. But they can get really competitive with each other." Kishi chuckled softly. "If Stiles wins the game, you are obviously invited too. If he loses the game, we'll still take you on an outing somewhere. Our treat obviously for your help."

"...I can probably fit you in every Thursday lunch time. And the occasional Friday night."

 

* * *

 

Liam when struggling with things, goes to Stiles and Kishi. Then they find out the rest of the money the wizards got from the sale of the diamond was stolen. There are _two_ instances of Kate Argent on the Deadpool. One Kate is four million dollars, the other twelve million. Miecyzsław Stilinski's name appeared only once, at thirty-two million. Scott McCall was worth twenty five million, whereas Kishi Tenshi was almost quadruple Scott's at seventy-eight million. “How much did you sell that diamond for?!” They'd never actually _seen_ the diamond. So they had no idea how big it was.

“Well we didn't really know the values of your world's currency system. So we had to take Rafael with us. I have no idea if we got a fair deal or not, I know how much it'd be worth in Jewel, but American Dollars? Err, Kishi how much was it?” Stiles turned his head to look at Kishi who was eating a large sandwich at the dinner table.

“It was about one hundred and seventy, give or take a couple of million. Which I think is a little cheap, I'm not sure. It's been a while since I did anything lower than Decades. It could be the equivalent of an SS-Class, or a couple of S-Class jobs. Gildarts or Mira may be able to work it out better.”

“You lost over a hundred million dollars and didn't report it?!”

“We told Rafael. And we didn't lose all of it. Just...most of it.” The Void Kitsune shrugged, not really bothered by it. “We gave you what you needed for your plan to get Derek, a couple other things the rest we were going to shove somewhere.”

“How can you be so flippant about that kind of money?” Lydia questioned. This was _ludicrous_.

“We're S-Class Wizards, S-Class jobs usually start at about twelve million Jewel, but you get the odd one of two that go as low as seven or eight million. Those are usually the jobs involving endemic Curses, tricky but nothing major.” Stiles started to eat his sandwich. “I mean, it is a lot compared to normal rank job requests. An average job that isn't S-Class usually goes for around ten-thousand Jewel.”

“That is a massive difference. Why is there a massive difference?” Scott asked. Wondering if he could go on a job like that—it would help them with money problems at home.

“Oh, because S-Class jobs have a higher risk factor. It's why only wizards who have passed S-Class exams can go on them. Non S-Class can go on the job too, but an S-Class _must_ be present and in charge of the team.” Kishi spoke after swallowing her latest bite of her cheese, pickle and chicken breast sandwich. “Stiles, perhaps if you show them some of your memories of yours and Kira's jobs over the years.” The kitsune nodded absently as he produced with a crackle of black fox-fire a crystal, clear and transparent. As he held it he looked at the crystal whilst also biting into his sandwich again. The crystal started glowing, and projected out a holographic image from Stiles' perspective. Himself, a twelve year old Kira, and a six year old Scott McCall out in some kind of forest, climbing a cliff whilst green furry apes swarmed around them.

“I've...this is one of the memories I saw.” Scott murmured. Kishi watched the replaying memory before looking back to her lunch.

“It's called a Memory Lacrima. Hold it, focus on the memory you want to share, and it projects the memory for others to see and hear. As a kitsune, Stiles could also _immerse_ you more firmly in the memories he chooses to share with you using illusion magic. You would experience the memory as if you were there yourself. You would feel what he felt, alongside your own reactions to whatever occurs in the memory.”

“So like a pre-scripted Virtual Reality.” Lydia surmised.

“Or being possessed.” Stiles muttered.

“Safer and less invasive than Scott sticking his claws in the back of your neck all the time.” Kishi explained. "Plus, more than two people at a time, one of which will likely always be Scott, can witness the memory." Kishi pulled out a wrap just as heavily loaded as her sandwich has been. Lydia watched this with a sliver of jealousy.

"You eat more than a werewolf and never seem gain an ounce of weight." The Void Kitsune had just taken the second to last bite of his sandwich. He held up his finger to indicate waiting, lowering it after he swallowed.

"She's a Dragon Slayer, she could easily eat _twenty_ times what I made for her. But you told us to blend in, so the rest of her lunch is in my Re-Quip Space." The Kitsune leaned over the table a bit and looked to his twin. "I also made Human Dad lunch. Don't worry, I'll know if he eats it or not. I sent my maggots to spy on him. So far they have disposed of two doughnuts, and sabotaged the coffee machine."

 

Scott lifted his hands over his face, and groaned into his palms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, bookmarking, Kudos. Commentary is encouraged (please, it's de-motivational with such little feedback). But I'm not going to hold my breath (instead my writing muse goes elsewhere). We are at the end of my pre-written stuff, so...any real organisational structure just vanishes from here.
> 
> Instead it's just plot points. That jump around. (I skipped all the way to the Anukite for some of them.)


	7. The Pitfalls of Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our duo from Earthland take a romantic stroll in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely new material I scribbled up for this story. It's like a 'filler' chapter. There's not a lot of plot development going on here. I don't know. Feedback in comments would be awesome--detailed feedback even better. The Kudos and Bookmarks are as ever, appreciated and given cuddles.
> 
> Also. I'm tempted to try and make an image of Kishi (it'll be via character creation in Skyrim because my drawing skills equate to stick figures with noodle hair) so there's a better idea of what she looks like. (Because my description skills aren't the best.)

Kishi and Stiles are dressed casually, walking in the Preserve hand in hand. They can't enjoy a conventional date in the centre of the town, because of Kishi's Chronic Motion Sickness and this world's reliance on transportation vehicles. Stiles was wearing a black t-shirt, with red flannel over the top to ward off any chills as sunlight struggled to break through the forest canopy. His plain blue jeans and black hiking boots completing his outfit. Kishi wore a lilac woollen jumper, a pale blue t-shirt underneath, with black leggings. She wore pale brown soft leather boots which stopped at her knees. Her long hair was loose as was her usual style.

Their 'date' was just them walking through the forest, eyes connecting and speaking silent volumes. Kishi giggles as something catches Stiles' kitsune curiosity. He pulls at their joined hands and she follows easily—there was no way he was strong enough to pull her unless she let him—his head turns to look at her as they both go off the path and deeper into the woods.

And fall feet first into a pitfall trap. A heavy metal gate crashes down from overhead previously hidden in the canopy—the shiny thing that had attracted a fox's curiosity. The two guild members blinked in confusion at the trap. Not that they'd fallen into one, there was a Dead-Pool going on in the town they were in. But also they were _S-Class_ wizards of a legal guild. Dark Wizards and Dark Guilds had _hit lists_. It wasn't the first time they'd been on an assassin's contracts, and it would not be the last. But whoever this was, had _not_ done sufficient research. Stiles sneezed and huffed unimpressed.

“It's that burnt tree ash everyone here seems confident I won't be able to get passed.” The kitsune rubbed at his nose. “All it does is make me want to sneeze.” He looked to his soul mate. And since he had the same soul as his human counterpart here, he'd been encouraging a sibling relationship between Malia and his other self. He almost thought of him like a little brother, but didn't allow the association to form. Just in case Kishi had more developed ideas of how her polygamy would pan out compared to Wendy's 'piggy in the middle relationship with Romeo and Brett. And he wasn't sure but Cora might have been edging into that trio too. The denizens of this world would probably consider his current train of possibilities heinous. But he was a Field Kitsune, he was Void. His idea of 'wrong' was different. Voids were Chaos. Sure they could restore their magical reserves off of pain and strife, but really they were feeding off the _chaos_. Pain tended to trigger a body into overdrive, you didn't want the pain but you _needed_ the pain to know something was wrong. The contradiction made it a chaotic sensation. Strife was more straightforward, but strife also applied to indecisions. Anything not yet solid, undecided and 'up in the air' was chaotic in nature, unpredictable. Field Foxes fed off this energy, in turn they tended to stabilise situations they were in or surrounded by. But mental tangent aside, he did not consider the idea of entering emotional or physical relations with his human counterpart odd, or gross, or disgusting. It was probably incestuous, since despite being completely different species and different people they had the same soul. They were both Miecyzsław 'Stiles' Stilinski. One was simply Human, the other Kitsune. They grew up differently, had different experiences. So their personalities were not quite identical, similar, but not identical. The Human Stiles had trust issues. Was paranoid (but then he had gotten possessed by a dark spirit) to a startling degree. Well, that may not be entirely accurate. Kishi had said that no Stiles was 'completely human'. And the kitsune could definitely get that. Both guild members listened to the mercenaries drawing closer. “What do you want them to see?” Kishi considered his question for merely a breath, then her voice came quiet but commanding.

“They interrupted our date.” Kishi growled lowly, she cracked her knuckles. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. One illusion to terrify the souls out of our would-be killers.” Stiles grumbled. “Which wouldn't be as much of a problem if this world's weird Ethernano hadn't de-aged me by over twelve years.”

“We're not using an illusion.” Kishi growled angrily. Causing the kitsune turn to look at the woman sharply. “It's one thing to target wizards who can defend themselves. But this Dead-Pool places innocent lives in danger.” Stiles thought about it for a moment. Kishi had a very valid point there. His name was on the Dead-Pool, it was only really sheer luck at this stage that no one had gone after the human Miecyzsław Stilinski. It was only a matter of time until they stopped being that lucky. Then there was the collateral damage. People could get reckless, either from an adrenaline high, or immoral decisions. That kind of thing tended to happen with contract killers. One of the reasons the Magic Council and the Crown banned Assassin Wizards in the first place. This whole Dead-Pool situation was bad enough with just the firearms and poisons without adding in murder happy wizards with magic that could totally wreck entire settlements in the space of minutes.

Stiles was a kitsune, so was his 'baby sister' Kira, a year his junior. Kira could create thunderstorms, but even her meanest thunderstorm couldn't threaten to overwhelm a city in minutes. Kira's mother Noshiko, Stiles' aunt, his dad's best friend for centuries. Aunt Noshiko being a Celestial, she could threaten things a little more. She _could_ swarm a city with her fireflies enough to block out the sun. Do that for long enough, and the plants would die. But that wasn't an instant retribution thing. Kitsune played the long game. It's why they favoured trickery rather than blunt force trauma.

Kishi had no such limitations. Kishi was blunt force trauma personified. Dragons and the Slayers they trained tended to be. Slayer type wizards had a tendency to be paragons of destructive magical force. The biggest challenge for a Slayer type wizard was learning how _not_ to destroy everything around them.

A grenade was tossed down into the pit, it hit the dirt floor of their sheer-faced pitfall prison with a 'clink', before with a hiss, a strange purple mist was rapidly released. “They do know I'm a _Field Kitsune_ right?” Next to him, as he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed but also amused by the whole fiasco, Kishi was deploying her armour. Which is to say, purple scales were growing over the top of her skin, out over her clothes involving a complicated bit of intangibility magic for the latter. Her head was encased in a helm, which had backward curving horns, the entire thing shaped like a dragon's head. Stiles inhaled the purple mist. He considered it as black veins spread across his tanned but naturally pale flesh. “Wolf Bane. Do you want my dramatic escape or your version?”

“Mine. You just need to make sure I don't actually break every bone in their bodies. Or at least,” Kishi answered chuckling softly at she turned to him, “leave them utterly broken.” Her armoured hand came up and clawed fingers gently stroked his cheek. “I'll draw their gunfire. Make sure anyone who shouldn't know walks in on this.”

Kishi crouched down slightly, before launching herself up the pitfall trap's shaft, bursting through the metal grate and landing neatly fully standing on the ground next to the trap. She canted her helmed head slightly as she took in the startled faces of the eight in front of her, aware of the six others moving around behind her. Someone fired a gun, it glanced off her armour. She wouldn't channel any of her magic into powered attacks against these humans. None of them were wizards, so one powered punch from her enhanced limbs would very likely crush skulls, shatter spines and break ribs so hard they burst not only through the person's lungs but also out of their back. She could level solid reinforced buildings with her strength. Wizards were hardier than plain humans, they could take her kind of physical force if they had enough training and magic. Also the right kind of magic. Ken Yukimura although a wizard, was a Solid Script Mage, not exactly a front-linesman like herself, Erza, Theo, Laxus, Natsu or Hayden.

The humans don't even see her move until her left elbow is pushing hard into muscled flesh of the first gunman's abdomen. It winds him, definitely, but to be absolutely sure he won't get up again, she twists her arm around grabs his lower calf pulling him upside down and throwing him into the thick trunk of an oak tree. The assassins around her didn't hesitate to open fire. Only stopping when after two minutes of constant bullets hitting her armoured scales it was obviously not an effective tactic. So next came the grenades. These ones weren't loaded with flowers, but explosives. One took out a fairly big chunk of ground when the toss missed. The next one she caught.

“ _Oh my god it's going to blow her arm off!”_ Scott's panicked voice came from the bushes, followed by sounds of shoes scrabbling against the forest floor. Then with an accompanying _“Oof! What the hell dude?! Your girlfriend's about to--”_ Stiles' voice carried across to her. He was calm but amused.

“ _Scott, whilst we appreciate the concern. I think you need to remember not only Mexico but what you saw in my memories. The only one who'll get hurt is you if you go out there.”_

“ _You're not helping her?”_

“ _Oh my help comes after. Kishi's too strong not to break bones even when restraining herself. So after she's finished I have to heal the lethal wounds so we don't break the rules. Your morals about no killing? We completely understand and support. Fairy Tail Wizards do not kill.” He paused. “Well, not_ after _joining our guild anyway. It's a rule. Now sit and enjoy watching Kishi kick their sorry backsides for trying to kill us. Would you like a flag to wave? I have some guild flags from the last Games.”_

The grenade exploded. Harmlessly. Kishi opened her hand to allow the shrapnel to fall to the grassy ground. She considered the remaining assassins. “I offer you the opportunity to surrender. Though since you not only interrupted my date, but also created a safety hazard near a popular trail route,” Kishi dusted her clawed gauntlets off. “I will admit I'd rather hit you all. In fact, I think I will.” Then without further warning, she lunged diagonally towards the closest assassin. Wrapped one clawed hand around his throat, and flung him with a sickening _crack_ into a tree. Guns fired again. Someone started to assemble a high-powered rifle. Kishi turned her head to watch them over her shoulder. She turned back to the others, and grinned underneath her helm. She ran forwards, towards the tree where her latest victim wheezed beneath the branches at the trunk's base. She tapped a clawed digit against the thick bark of the beech tree. "Yes, this will do nicely." Then lying her hand flat against the tree trunk, before curling in her fingers to get a grip, armoured fingers biting and digging into the bark, her other hand doing the same as far as she could stretch it around the tree trunk, she flexed her arm and back muscles--ripping the tree completely from the ground. Shifting her grip once again, so she held it aloft over her right shoulder one-handed. The woods were a little too dense for her to swing it like a bat. So she drew her arm back, and with a laugh released the uprooted tree like a javelin at the other side of the clearing. The assassins scattered like panicked deer.

Scott McCall squeaked because that just seemed excessive, whilst the Field Kitsune next to him cheered and waved a small banner with the symbol of Fairy Tail on it in the air. "Yes! Now break the guns! Bend them like pretzels!"

 

The True Alpha questioned his sanity.

 

He eventually asked the kitsune for a flag of his own to cheer with after a while. When Kishi _did_ bend the high-powered rifle like a pretzel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, pre-written wise I've got some Chemist stuff. Some Anukite stuff and Theo with a Rubix Cube. Obviously there's a lot of stuff between those to write. I want to fill some more stuff in before the Chemist, but I'm winging it at this stage.


	8. Liam's Day Out With The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which training begins. Stiles gives Stiles a present. And Liam gets Anger (Strife) Management Classes from our resident Nogitsune (Field Fox).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say updates are sporadic because I've run out of pre-written stuff (because that is honesty). I've got tons of ideas, but some of them don't fit for this fic's plotline. One of which is hinted at here.

The day began fairly normally for one Stiles Stilinski, Field Kitsune. Wake up, make breakfast with this world's version of his Auntie Noshiko, herd a sleepy Kira out of the door and to her car. Take out the three bounty hunters lingering too close to the Yukimura house whilst Kira unlocked the vehicle and tossed her backpack onto the rear seats. Get into the passenger side of Kira's car, so the younger kitsune could drive them to school. All the while questioning the validity of driving a vehicle to a location less than ten miles away.

“If I took us to school via the Void you could sleep for twenty minutes longer.” The male kitsune grumbled. Kira grimaced. Her Mom had taken that option when she needed to check in person on one of her relatives, Kira's great aunt a River Kitsune whose health had deteriorated recently because of pollution in her local river systems building up too high. Stiles had taken her. They vanished for several hours, the Void had come back hyper from healing the River Kitsune. Kira's mother on the other hand, hadn't been wearing what looked like a jet pilot's flight mask and helmet, so when she reappeared out of thin air, pale as death and wheezing for air it startled them. It took her over half a day to recover enough to even _move_ without collapsing, and an entire day on top of that to stop trembling. Kira knew that she would not make the same mistake as her mother and tell the Field Kitsune she was ready to go before putting on the 'Void Helm'. So to make sure her sleep deprived brain did _not_ do that. She avoided the opportunity.

The day continued fairly normally for the Field Kitsune too. Kira parked her car at school, Stiles dragged Kira over to whichever bench Kishi had managed to collapse onto before she could either be spotted in her armoured form by CCTV, or before teachers and faculty arrived at school grounds in vehicular transportation. The duo would then manhandle the half-delirious Dragon Slayer Wizard into the building itself to wait for the rest of the McCall Pack in the library prior to classes.

In class Stiles would either pay attention because the class remained interesting, or get bored. He tried not to be disruptive for his fellow students if the latter occurred. But well, he could be distracting or destructive. Using his fox-fire intricately to switch on the classroom's electronic devices remotely, it had taken research and focus. It also drove even the most patient of teachers batty. But today he wasn't doing that. Today he had things to prepare. He smiled to himself through most of the day, an unusually calm day like the past week had been. He'd been eating all the ambient chaos a high school usually had. Normally he wouldn't touch the majority of it, since doing this for an extended period of time would be bad for not only his digestion and metabolism but the environment around him since he'd start overflowing at some point. Usually for him that meant an overpopulation of magical maggots.

Throwing up an illusion around the entire school wasn't much effort, getting his targets into their correct positions was just as easy, they trusted him far too easily. Only his human counterpart looked at him curiously, well Scott did too. Watching him with a confused puppy expression even as he grabbed Liam and the human teen Stilinski after lacrosse practice. Human Stiles went along to find out exactly what the Field Kitsune was up to. Liam was strong-armed into it. Plus when the young Beta werewolf tried to excuse himself from whatever the 'Stilinski Twins' (as they'd started to be known by the town as) had in mind, he'd caught sight of Kishi who glared him into submission.

* * *

 

Liam found himself enjoying a woodland stroll. He'd not expected it, but the afternoon after school turned out to be quite relaxing. Who knew quiet country walks were so relaxing? “So why did you bring us out here really? Specifically us?” The human of their little trio asked. In response the fox smirked tilting his head. “Yes I noticed, you're not exactly being sneaky. What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing much. Little things here and there. I brought you both out here whilst Kishi is watching over the others in case any bounty hunters try their luck. I would have brought Malia but Lydia's helping her with Mathematics since she's struggling in class. Scott, Kira and Lydia aren't really mentally prepared for this. The 'this' being what to do if you come across a manticore.” The Kitsune led them through the trees and towards two large oaks which between them had a mound of clay on a cloth sheet. “I don't have a manticore to show you what one looks like, they're dangerous. They can look entirely human, bleed like a living thing too, but they don't have a heart or are alive. They are magical constructs. To destroy them you have to cut, or rip, their torsos open and find the scroll that animates them. Tear it, burn it, do whatever. And you have to do it quickly because the torso will pull itself back together. Manticores are pretty indestructible, unless you destroy their animation scroll. But it can get very messy to get to it. The scroll itself in contrast is very fragile, the tiniest tear of the paper itself will invalidate the rune work. We haven't come across any Manticores yet, but Kishi found some traces of the dark wizards nearby. She'll be warning Scott and the others about Manticores too as we speak, but I thought I'd let you practice on a golem. I'll put a pea pod into the clay creature, and your task is to get it out. You're probably going to get very muddy.”

Human Stiles saw a problem with this. “Um, how exactly are you expecting the weak squishy human to 'rip open' a body whilst trying to fight off something that will be super strong and trying to stop us? I don't know if you know this but I'm a hundred and forty-seven pounds of fragile bone and pale skin. Not your whatever you are with your muscles and foxiness. There is no way I''ll be able to succeed at this!” The fox tilted his head as he listened to the other.

“We know. Why do you think our group is smaller than Kishi's? We divided you up this way for a reason. Kishi's attack style is better suited to blunt force, she can be refined delicate combat but it takes her a lot of effort to hold back when all she wants to do is crush whatever's challenging her. On the other hand _I_ prefer tricks and mind games since I don't have the physical strength to do what she or the other S-Class Wizards can do. Erza can beat me in an arm wrestle no sweat, but currently I'm in the lead for our sparring matches because real combat involves more than who can hit the hardest.”

“But I'm a werewolf.” Liam counters.

“Yes, but you have issues of restraint. Your anger problem means you can't focus on learning how to fight, not without risking a blowout. Kishi could probably growl at you and you'd submit to her, because a wolf versus dragon fight is only ever going to go one way, but I can do something Kishi can't.” He wiggled his fingers. “Drain off your Strife so you can focus. I'd be teaching Malia human biology to enhance her existing knowledge of where to strike in combat, and how to use hands instead of paws and teeth. And to answer your query on your combat lessons Stiles, I'm going to teach you how to use daggers and other skulduggery inclined melee weapons. Throwing knives too.”

“Why not a gun?” Liam asked, “Wouldn't that be better to keep him out of clawing range?”

“Well yes...” The Kitsune muttered something very quietly that Liam struggled to hear properly. But he did hear it.

“Whose Allison? And why can't you let her win?”

“No version of me is learning long-range weapons! He's a _Stiles_! Not an _Allison!_ No Stiles is learning that Elemental Archer's techniques before mine! When I find the Allison of this world, I'm teaching her swordswomanship! Then that'll prove swords are better than bows and arrows any day of the week!” The kitsune cackled to himself. “Show her, no way her flimsy bows could stand up to my swords...” The kitsune produced a dagger, curved and very sharp (proven when a small snick on Liam's arm when the human tried to hold it incorrectly started bleeding from a simple brushing of skin) passing it to the human.

“I'm going to stab myself with this.” Human Stiles points out.

“You won't. See the inscriptions on the grip? Then the runes on the actual blade. My Mother was the one to make these for me for the first few years of learning to move around on two legs. They'll hurt anyone _except_ me, which means they'll work for you. After we've finish this I'll show you where to strap them securely and discreetly on your body.”

 

Suffice to say all three of them got very _very_ muddy. But Liam managed to fight something without his brain whiting out the memories of the lesson (and his logical processes beyond 'hit something hard'), the Kitsune managed to train his two students decently enough in the beginnings of basic combat, and Stiles did not stab himself. The clay construct did give him a black eye though--at least until the Field Fox with them healed him for round seven.

Elsewhere Scott was nursing a broken hand from where he'd tried to punch Kishi (correct fist form and everything, his thumb was in the right position!), and Kishi had taken down another assassin in the middle of their lesson, she had to get Kira to help her bring the culprit to the police station because she spotted a patrol car and collapsed in a quivering heap.

 

Training Day One: Success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Kudos, Comments & Bookmarks are appreciated. And very motivational.


	9. Warning: Exams May Cause Harm To Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modified diseases can cause a lot of issues. Some of them not immediate. They can also bring up bad memories. For our two wizards, the situation is painful. And not the kind of pain a Field Kitsune can eat away either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Enter the villain of the day--the Chemist. Yep, we've reached that episode. More of Kishi's magic on display, and some more of my head-canon/odd ideas on how Nogitsune function. Plus, remember Scott and the others never actually shared the details of the Dead-Pool with the wizards (they just berated them over losing over one hundred million dollars). They know they're on the Pool, but they've never actually seen it with their own eyes. These are wizards from another world--they don't know how to use computers. There's also a hint (or a massive sign) of something coming up later.  
>  
> 
> And as you've probably guessed. All sense of update scheduling has not only gone down the toilet, but also out to sea.

Canine Distemper doesn't affect dragons (in fact a lot of Earth diseases won't get passed draconic immune systems). But the Chemist posing as their exam proctor, has put a model of a car on his desk and pictures of vehicles everywhere he can, this triggers her motion sickness. Ken Yukimura reveals their test results after they've pulled themselves away from the rest of the students and limited faculty present. Kira's answers are all over the place, as are Void Stiles', whilst the human is showing physical signs of the disease alongside the very sweaty Scott and Malia. Lydia had taken the test herself last year so she was missing this drama. Kishi gurgled weakly. Everyone turned to look at her and the Field Fox trying to ease her motion sickness. The kitsune's veins were flooded black as he drained off her suffering. Then the speaker system of the school crackled to life—and Kishi started _screaming_. Behind her, at her back something started to shiver and ripple into view—something normally hidden from eyesight. Two or three somethings. A pair of wings and a long muscle-thick tail. Kishi gritting her teeth—which had all started to sharpen beyond just her normally longer canines—to try and hold back her screams. This led to her growling, as her fingernails sharpened and thickened into claws. All across her body, her human skin started to turn scaly.

Stiles lost his grip on her as her body turned intangible. Then he started freaking out verbally too. “Kishi! Kishi! You need to get inside me—I can't hear it, you'll be safe if you hide inside my body!” What happens next completely bewilders everyone else. Kishi is now _inside_ the Void Kitsune. “And now I can't heal myself. But hey this is _way_ better than Kishi going crazy and destroying Beacon Hills in a matter of minutes. Which whoever is behind this, probably didn't know would happen if you play the wrong kind of frequency infra-sound. Only the Dread Doctors perfected that, thank _Ishgar_ Kishi stopped them from reaching Earthland again.”

“Infra-sound? I can't hear anything.”

“It's the same sound frequency as earthquakes. Dragons can communicate vast distances using it. Dragon Slayers can too. About a decade ago a trio of dark wizards worked out how to control Dragon Slayers using infra-sound. It wasn't pretty. They triggered Kishi into using Dragon Force, and since her element is Chaos, she ended up switching everyone's morality if they got too close.” He scowled. “We remember everything we did. Another member of our guild Mest, he made sure everyone _else_ forgot what we did under the control of the Dread Doctors.”

“...What did you do?” Scott wheezed, worriedly. He'd not seen those memories.

“ _Now is not the time to discuss how our guild almost fell apart.”_ Kishi's voice came out of Stiles' mouth, his voice mixed in. Like a dual toned voice. Everyone stared at them. _“We need to hide ourselves away from the non-magical quarantine.”_ Then his entire body seemed to twitch. One eye moved to look down whilst the other stayed focused on the others.

“We haven't decided where we're going yet.” Stiles spoke. “Also give me back control of my eye--”

“ _Well we need to decide sooner rather than later.”_ The kitsune crossed his arms and watched the others with both eyes. The way Kishi would. _“We also need to stop the infra-sound signal so I can come out.”_ The Kishi Stiles fusion blinked and lifted their hands up to eye level. _“Stiles humans have ten fingers.”_

“I think my brain is definitely being affected.” The Field Kitsune murmured, looking at his hands which where not following what he usually told them to do.

“ _If you turn into a fox I can't stay hidden inside you! I'll enter Dragon Force and make everyone switch--”_

“I know! Stop freaking out and let me focus--”

Ken, Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira turned away from the fused duo, refocusing on their plan of action. “Okay. So we have a serious time limit for fixing this.” The human managed. He opened his mouth to continue--

“ _That's fourteen! Not ten!”_

“Not helping! I haven't had this much trouble since I was fourteen years old!”

* * *

 Outside the Hale Vault, Malia asks Scott, Stiles and Kira to tell them what they've been hiding. The Kishi-Stiles combo with them watches the interaction. “Oh, is this about Malia's surname being wrong on the Deadpool?” Stiles and Scott turned to the combined wizards with incredulous expressions. “Oh come on, her dad's open about her being adopted. In our world the Tate and Hale families live in the same household. We don't know the exact figures ourselves, is that what you want to know?” Malia nodded, turning back to the boys.

“So how much?”

“...Four million.”

“Oh that's fine.” Malia reasoned, Kira was two million higher, and Scott was twenty five. They'd go after her last. “What about you two?” Malia turned curious.

“We haven't seen it ourselves yet.” The kitsune answered. “She's the highest prize on the entire pool we _think,_ if whoever the Benefactor is, is using any kind of measuring stick. We were more worried actually about the players going after the _wrong_ Stiles.”

“ _It's what we've been spending most of our free time on. Stiles set up Ecricture Barriers around the Stilinski House. But Malia, please open the Hale Vault, only your claws will work. It's enchanted to only allow those with Hale blood in their veins through.”_

“You've told me about the Peter you know, but not my birth mom.”

“ _Well that's more because we don't know her, we know_ of _her. She's a Dark Wizard. A Shifter Wizard, the Desert Wolf.”_

“And Dark Wizards are bad.” Malia answered, her voice reflecting a factoid she'd been told. “They are captured and sent to the Magic Council for trial and imprisonment.”

“Or if they're international criminals, the Royal Court gets involved. They're also the ones who pardon reformed criminals.” The Void Kitsune answered, before flinching. “Kishi, get your liver out of my stomach.”

“ _Well focus on keeping your stomach_ human _shaped!”_

* * *

In the vault, Kishi stands up and leaves Stiles behind, she walks _through_ the vault door. The infra-sound has been shut off by Ken, but she's sensed a different danger. The Chemist has found human Stiles, and to make sure he has the right one he'll kill both of them. Stiles refuses to give up his friends. “Where are they?” Kishi wastes no time. She grabs the hand and the gun being held in it with one hand. She crushes the bones without flinching. The metal didn't even have time to make noise as she warped it under her strong fingers.

“You should have done more research.” Kishi speaks, voice void of emotion because she is _livid_. “Dragons are territorial. Territory isn't just land. Dragon territories can encompass several countries, it can span a continent. You're going to wish to die for pointing a gun at my _Heart_.”

Rafael McCall arrives to a pulp of still living flesh. And Kishi cuddling to a traumatised looking Stiles Stilinski. “They're in the vault. Only Malia can open it. Stiles should have healed them all by now. If not, the mushrooms will work.” The wizard speaks. Rafael blinks as the adult human on the floor gurgles a wheezy pained breath--the man is unconscious, he lifts his gaze to the two adolescents. Kishi is standing, and has Stiles in a bridal carry, firmly in her grasp and curled protectively around him. Her nose is near his neck and she seems to have paused in the middle of nuzzling the boy to address him.

“What the hell do you kids get into?!” The FBI agent complains as he heads to the basement. Elsewhere in the school, in the reception area of the school Ken Yukimura was with another FBI agent who had helped him shut off the tannoy system that had been playing a a sound inaudible to human and supernatural ears. Ken didn't recognise the agent, having never seen him before. The man had spiky black hair, turquiose eyes, a tanned complexion and a distinctive _x_ -shaped scar on his left cheek (until the man's hair moved and Ken realised the scar carried on further up the side of his face and towards his left eyebrow), he was lean and of average height. He wore the standard FBI uniform, although his mannerisms were quite odd (and Ken was pretty sure that wearing a dangling earring like that on his left ear was against regulation too). During their search for the device making the sound, the agent had revealed some kind of oral fixation going on how he _gnawed_ at the speaker system. Ken was pretty sure that guy wasn't a normal FBI agent because when he mentioned Agent Gryder to Agent McCall and the man's colleagues during his statement, they all seemed to recognise the name and the fact the man was one of them, but they couldn't point out a lot about him. Mostly they seemed confused. A person they knew but didn't actually know well. Which for an FBI team was weird surely?

* * *

The day ends with a Stiles Stilinski in handcuffs. Sheriff and human Stiles watching him as they all stand on the porch of the Stilinski Household. “Where did you get those from?”

“My Re-quip Space.”

“Why did you put them on?”

“I was bored. Felt like lock-picking practice.” He looks at the handcuffs on his own wrists. “Only I got out the wrong ones. These are magic cancelling cuffs. I need Scott to break them off. Or Malia, Liam, someone else.” The kitsune goes quiet whilst standing on the doorstep on the Stilinski Household. “I would ask Kishi to deactivate them for me, but she had to go blow off some steam. I don't own a phone so I came to ask Stiles to contact the others for me. Since Kira isn't home and her house is the only other place that I know. Well there's Derek's loft, but he doesn't have enhanced muscles right now.”

“But you have a phone, I've seen you use it.” Stiles corrected.

“I kinda maybe blew it up whilst I was healing Scott, Malia and Kira. Or maybe Kira zapped it. Either way it's not working.”

“When was the last time you charged it?”

“...” The kitsune paused. He looked puzzled. “Charge it? What's—why would you—Communication Lacrima don't need charging, just tuning.” With his handcuffed hands he awkwardly reached into his jeans' right side pocket and produced a _dead_ phone. “How do you charge it?” The Sheriff of Beacon Hills reached out and took the phone from the kitsune. He paused as his fingers ran over the phone's sides and back. He flipped the phone over and paused.

“Why are there bite marks on your phone?”

“I don't always have hands.”

“In the house. Stiles, son, let him in.”

Shortly after being let into the Stilinski Household, all three males were sitting at the dining table. “So how are you feeling? Stiles told me you were affected pretty badly by the disease strain.”

“I would've been fine if Kishi didn't have to hide from the infra-sound signal. When she uses her intangibility magic like that, she's essentially layering her body over mine whilst sunk deep into my skin. She's able to move parts of my body by partially solidifying herself so her muscles contract against my bones or her nerves fire signals through mine. Which means I can't heal myself because I might heal something _through_ her and that would sort of fuse us together permanently. And that would really screw everything over because both our abilities are limited to an extent when we do that.”

“Why did Kishi feel like she needed to hide?” Noah asked, he'd fully dissect this conversation later. The current focus was helping the rather forlorn looking kitsune sitting at his dining room table.

“...It's,” The kitsune swallowed. He licked his lips before sighing, “It's hard to explain. Kishi and I we're S-Class Wizards, that means we passed our S-Class Trials which tested our ability to handle and complete the higher tiers of job requests that come into the guild. S-Class jobs are a lot different to standard jobs. A single second of hesitation could mean life or death for more than just yourself—hundreds if not thousands of people could die or suffer fates worse than death. Usually this means that S-Class wizards are incredibly powerful. I'm powerful for my age since I'm not even one hundred yet and I already have six tails, Kira only has four and she probably won't develop any more until she's reaching maturity.” The kitsune looked down at his cuffed forelimbs. “A lot of the reason I have more tails is because I'm a Field Kitsune, so the natural chaos of hanging around wizards means I grew up in an environment rich in resources. The Kira of this world doesn't even have her first tail yet and she's sixteen years old. In my world because of the ambient Ethernano all Kitsune are born with one tail—their first. We're born in fox form and have to learn to take our human forms, for most it usually takes about six to eight years.” The kitsune version of Stiles twisted his arms to expose the inner wrists. His gaze falling on his guild tattoo. “Sorry, I went a little off track there didn't I? Okay, so my point about Kishi. I'm pretty powerful, but of the nine S-Class wizards in our guild, I'm power-wise the weakest. I passed my Trial using my brain, which was terrifying because I had to fight Achnologia and that guy is the third eldest member of our guild and I almost _died—_ and I'm going off topic again.” He reached up to his face with his handcuffed hands, rubbing at his temples, then dragging his hands down his face before resting them back on the table with a _clink_ of the chains. “Sorry. I guess today has thrown me a little off. Sitting in the Vault, trying to stay in human form, unable to help anyone heal from a sickness...it...it was...it was her all over again.” His melancholy expression soured. “And now because I was an idiot and pulled out the wrong 'cuffs, I can't do anything about it to stop thinking about it.”

Both humans at the table with him stilled. Human Stiles swallowed heavily before opening his mouth to speak. But his dad beat him to it. “Son, what's got you upset?”

“It's kind of comforting in a way, because she prepared a load of stuff for when she wouldn't be there. Wizards live longer than humans, but short of messing around with Death Magic, no wizard lifespan could even match a kitsune's. She's the one who designed and created those special masks so we could transport others through the Void without leaving them comatose for a day and a half. She's the one who told Kira and I that it was bad manners to bite people, she was...she was the _best_ mother ever, but...she got sick. So we healed her. She got sick again. So we healed her again. It came back, so we did the same thing. It kept coming back, each time between shorter than the last. Her body started shutting down. She had Magical Deficiency Disease, it's where a wizard's body loses the ability to retain magical reserves. If a wizard uses up all their magic, they die. Even just a sliver of magic would keep them alive...but a wizard with Magical Deficiency Disease can't hold onto any magic at all. What was the point of being a Field Kitsune if I couldn't even help my mother? Sitting in that vault, unable to do anything as they died around me...it was like sitting at home curled up in my mother's lap unable to do anything except make sure she didn't feel pain.”

* * *

Kishi later came by the Stilinski Household, and found all three Stilinski's bundled up on Noah's bed in a sleeping cuddle pile. She gently reached over and undid the magical cuffs, the moment she did so, her boyfriend shifted into fox form. She smiled sadly, and stroked her fingers gently through his fur starting at his head and finishing halfway down his back. With her other hand she just as gently stroked her fingers through the human Stiles' hair. “You were both very brave today.” The Dragon Slayer pulled back, and turned to head out the window. Only something caught her eye. It was a picture of Claudia Stilinski in dungarees posing in a mock seductive position over the hood of a brand new pale blue jeep—Roscoe.

Kishi collapsed to the floor in a heap of motion sickness with a loud thud and a weak moan. The noise startled the Stilinski Trio awake, Noah reaching for a firearm, human Stiles flailing, and kitsune Stiles barking whilst pulling a sword from his Re-quip Space into his fox form mouth. They caught sight of the lump in the dark room. The kitsune instantly recognised the lump for what it was—a Chaos Dragon Slayer that was quivering on the floor of his human dad's bedroom. He sent his weapon back into his personal Void. Then reached over and licked human Stiles with his tongue. The human shrieked and swore at him for the action. Noah stood down and shoved his firearm back into his bedside cabinet. “Did doors go out of fashion when I wasn't looking?” He grumbled. “Just this once, you three stay here in my room and I'll sleep in your bed Stiles.”

“Okay. But it's going to take all three of us to get her in the bed.” The human Stiles explained. He turned sheepish when his father looked sternly at him. “What? Kishi's super heavy. And I don't think he's going to chose to have opposable thumbs until school on Monday.” The black six-tailed fox nodded in agreement. Noah sighed. He already had a feeling where this road might take them.

 

He wasn't sure if he'd like it when they reached the crossroads.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments, kudos & bookmarks! And please do share your thoughts (I fancy some banter pretty please).
> 
> Plus I've not finished writing up all the stuff around this episode. You might get to see what happened inside the Vault later.
> 
> Also I keep thinking of going back to previous chapters and correcting the errors my many proof-reads missed.


	10. If You Don't Make The Rules - You Can't Stop The Loopholes (It's Not Cheating If It's Not Against The Rules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a very, -very- important rule about playing games with any Kitsune. If you don't make sure that rule exists for your game, then you've lost before you started.
> 
> Also there are drawbacks to being Kitsune. We learn about at least one of them. Plus a trip down Memory Lacrima Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less movement of the plot (probably because I haven't actually watched Season 4 yet), and more introspection and background stuff.
> 
> Yes it took me a while. I ran out of pre-written stuff. And maybe delved back into Dragon Age Inquisition playthroughs (I finally got through Wicked Hearts & Wicked Eyes and steam rolled through everything else), had to buy a new Wi-Fi connector for my PC, and wrote a ton of stuff that...isn't for this story.
> 
> Anyway, I think this is short (or maybe not). But it's long overdue. So enjoy (or scoff, you do you).

Noah Stilinski studied the chess board sitting on the table between himself and this _other_ version of his son (yes Stiles, your dad watched Doctor Who, who do you think introduced you to Star Wars? Claudia was more into Firefly and Star Trek). This Stiles wasn't human, and had never heard of Star Wars, on the other side of the board (the kitsune had selected black, giving Noah white and first move) honey-brown eyes shone with amusement. Noah's son (well he considered them both his sons, the kitsune version was more like his son had been before all this supernatural crap rained down on their lives) was sitting to the side working on his homework but refused to leave them alone whilst they played chess.

His eldest child (and trying to work out how this version of his son was older than he was messed with his head) snickered softly, no trace of sore losing in him, Noah was dominating the game. “So how old is your version of me?” Noah finds himself asking as his queen takes out the kitsune's last castle. The kitsune taps his fingers against the wood grain of the table as he considers the board. His eyes flick up for a moment to meet Noah's, before returning down to the board now grinning.

“Dad's over a thousand years old. You might get to meet him, wait _no_ , he'll share that contraband food he thinks I don't know he hoards. If he does you need to tell me so I can confiscate it, my dad needs to eat healthily—he can't get away eating the foods he did three hundred years ago, how in the name of Earthland he expects to lives to one thousand and thirty-seven if he keeps trying to sneak red meat! Just because a human thinks adding cheese and lettuce to a flat ground up patty of meat is a good idea doesn't mean it's a good idea for anything except a human to eat it!” The kitsune glared at the chessboard, his mouth opened to pant revealing inhumanly sharp teeth, Noah realised he wasn't looking at the board, but his hands. Honey-brown eyes squeezed shut, “Ten. Humans have ten fingers.” His teeth shortened and shifted right before Noah's eyes changing into human shaped teeth again. “Sorry...I just worry about my dad a lot. I already lost my mother, I can't loose him or aunty Noshiko too. I'm not even one hundred yet, I won't survive if I loose my dad or auntie. Then there's the whole can't leave Earth situation.” He gestured at the board. “Sorry, let's just continue.”

They carried on playing, before Noah toppled the kitsune's king after five checks. “Ah, checkmate, better luck next time son.” Noah speaks, smiling. He pauses at a familiar mischievous glint in those eyes. “What did you _do_?” Stiles at that tone of his father's voice looked up from his Calculus equations and refocused onto the other Stilinski's at the dining room table. The kitsune's lips pulled back into a smirk, playful, coy and clearly feeling triumphantly clever.

“Oh, think on it. I'm sure you'll work it out. You're meant to be the equivalent of a Rune Knight aren't you?” He placed his left elbow on the table and rested his cheek into the palm of his hand. His honey-brown eyes never leaving Noah's face. “Go on, work out what the _Wizard Guild member_ did that _broke_ the _rules_ so you can declare victory.” Noah stared back as his mind worked over the situation. Before they'd started the kitsune had asked quite insistently on the rules of the game, to see if Earth had different rules. He had then asked if Noah wanted to add any _extra_ rules before they started. “Oh Stiles has worked it out.”

“Dad—Dad you didn't add any extra rules.” The kitsune picked up the fallen black king piece in his right hand twisting it between his fingers. He stopped and held it up between them so Noah could see it clearly. The black king's darkness slivered into _white_.

“I prefer the game of _Go_ , to chess, but you lost _both_ games. You lost the match, and you never realised you were being tricked. So I win, your forfeit is your new escorts. They're going to work and wherever you go. It's more a safety measure since I can keep an eye on you and find you if you get attacked. Don't make that face, my maggots are intelligent. They can spell messages out for you with their bodies and relay information back to me immediately. They're made from my magic. Don't worry if you step on them, only another wizard could destroy them here.” Noah's kitsune son tilted his head and smirked at his human father smugly. “Also, they'll get rid of any contraband they find. So no more sneaky doughnuts for you.”

“What?! No!” Noah balked. He made to stand and then collapsed into his seat as an oppressive aura turned the air pressure suffocating. Both humans stared in fear as the calm countenance of the Void Kitsune vanished into a powerful and to them threatening presence. It was so easy to forget with his gentle smiles, uncaustic sarcastic remarks, and generally amiable approach to things that this Stiles was a _Nogitsune_. His pitch black aura with his tails towered over them despite only being an aura no more than three inches thick around the teenage looking male. Honey-brown eyes burning a luminous silver, focused directly on Noah.

“I was playing _nice_ by letting you think of this as a forfeit. My maggots are going to follow you no matter your opinion on the matter. I've already lost one _human parent_ to an incurable disease, if you think for even a _second_ I'm not going to ensure you get to die of natural old age. Then you _clearly_ have no idea how stubborn I can be.” With a crackle of fox-fire, he produced a rune engraved dagger in a sheath. “Also you're going to carry this on you at all times. It'll allow me to find you. My mother taught me how to make them.”

“Claudia?” The aura vanished as soon as Noah tentatively took the dagger. The playful peaceful aura back.

“Yes, Mother was a Rune Mage. I--” The eldest Stiles licked his lips. “Would you like to see some of my memories of her?”

 

* * *

 

Claudia Stilinski carried a familiar weird furry blanket into a large living room with two long settees opposite each other, she was dressed in a casual short-sleeved t-shirt, and light blue jeans style shorts. On her feet were a pair of leather boots that reached the middle of her calves. As she laid out the blanket on the floor, they caught sight of a tattoo on her inner right forearm—the same place Kitsune Stiles had one, though his was on his left—it was a sapphire blue colour, and its shape was vaguely reminiscent of Tinkerbelle, the Fairy from Peter Pan. It was a guild mark, the Stilinski humans realised.

Stiles made an 'oh' noise as he realised what this was. This was one of the kitsune's memories. One of his happy ones he'd thought of recently most likely, a happy one he probably thought they'd appreciate the most. This was why they couldn't see Stiles himself. Claudia smiled in _their_ direction, but really it was towards Kitsune Stiles since this was _his memory_. And maybe the kitsune needed a pick-me-up too, ever since the incident with the Chemist and the modified strain of Canine Distemper, he'd been a little off. He'd told them about how his version of Claudia Stilinski had died. How unable to heal the others had brought back bad memories.

So now they were experiencing for themselves a memory Kitsune Stiles found happiness and comfort in. Claudia Stilinski walked over to them carefully, reached out with her hands and _picked them up_. Noah touched his mouth as he felt the warm press of human flesh against his tongue, like he'd just licked someone. The mother holding them laughed, and they felt a swell of _love_ and affection at the sound. _“Oh my little Mischief, you know what we're playing now don't you?”_ Claudia bent down and gently released them so they could jump down the last foot or two onto the furry blanket. Stiles felt the soft furry blanket brush and press up against his palms and the soles of his feet. He also briefly felt a phantom tingle touch the bottom of his spine but couldn't place the sensation. The memory's focus shifted as the Stiles whose memory this was turned around to face his mother who was settling onto the blanket, settling onto her knees. That was an odd position to take, Stiles considered. After a while the woman's knees would start to ache. Claudia smiled down at them, and again that warm rush of emotions flushed through their systems. This must be why the kitsune was using this memory to share with them, it was full of good feelings. _“Okay honey, ready?”_ Then Claudia raised her hands, facing them towards them, fingers splayed out wide. _“Ten. Humans have ten fingers. Ready to try for Mommy?”_ Stiles felt it as his muscles phantom experienced the movement as what could only have been a young Stiles get onto his feet, and reach up and out to place his palms to his mother's. Only that wasn't what entered their vision in the memory illusion.

Fluffy, little black paws pressed against Claudia's bigger _human hands_. Stiles sucked in a breath. “Oh my god.” The black furry paws started changing, smoothly but slow as though unsure. The end result was a little weird. One hand, the right had two fingers and a thumb, the left hand a thumb, and six fingers. Claudia looked nothing but delighted. Stiles realised what this was, this wasn't _just_ for comfort, this was to do with what he told them. What he'd done earlier after freaking out about how his fox father kept sneaking contraband food items.

“ _Well done baby. Ten. That's better than last time!”_ Something big and black, the size of a horse, though everything looked big from the tiny kitsune's perspective, padded quietly into the room, eyes drawn to the thirteen tails attached to the black abnormally sized fox, which nuzzled Claudia before curling around her acting like a big furry backrest for the woman. The big fox's head tilted as it observed them and the mismatched hands. _“Noah, do you think it would help?”_ The big fox didn't answer but got to its' feet, fluidly moving around them and behind, where the odd sensation of an _adult human_ body pressed on their back in a hug. Masculine hands gently took hold of the mismatched human ones. The sensation of warmth flooded both against their flesh and inside.

“ _Okay son, now we're going to help Mommy. She's not like us and can't stay curled up on the floor for hours. So her knees hurt.”_ Noah guided their hands from Claudia's and placed their palms flat against the flesh of Claudia's shorts exposed flesh. _“Pull the pain out,”_ The Stilinski Humans watched as black veins pulsed starkly on pale toddler arms. Noah's hands kept the tiny ones still despite the jerk. _“Shush,”_ Noah's voice soothed _, “that's normal. You just can't see it because our fur is usually in the way. Keep going son. Take Mommy's pain away.”_ The inky black started to trickle off. _“Well done son, I'm proud of you. My clever little kit. You helped your Mommy with your human hands for the first time!”_ The warmth crashed through them again, overflowing until they blinked and the hands were fluffy black paws again. There was a weird sensation like someone stroking their hair, but _all over_.

 

They blinked. Finding themselves back in the Stilinski Household's dining room, sitting at the table. “What just happened?” Noah breathed, “I...it was like I was there.”

“This is something called a 'Memory Lacrima'.” The Void Kitsune tapped a crystal the size of a large banana with his fingers of the hand her held it firmly in. “If I combine its magic with kitsune illusion magic, I create a sort of interactive movie, like those Oculus Rift things Lydia told me about. You experienced my memory as though you lived through it. You felt what I felt alongside your own reactions to what I shared.” The older Stiles smiled a little sad and soft. “Mother made me a special blanket, she stitched runes into it so it'll never lose her scent. She helped uncle Ken make one for Kira too, for when he's not around any more. One day the guild's not going to have all my childhood friends in it. The great great grandchildren of Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Theo, Laxus—I'm going to watch them grow up and grow old and watch their great grandkids do the same. Then when I'm over a thousand year old like my dad, I'll tell future wizards and cultures how the world worked before whatever everyday thing they have now and how everything had been better in those wilder days.” The kitsune's eyes were wet, he abandoned his Memory Lacrima on the table, and vanished into thin air within a split second. The two humans sat in silence at the dinner table absorbing and reeling in what they'd just experienced and heard.

“Damn.” Noah sighed gustily and needed at his temples with his fingers. “I am _not_ equipped to dealing with this. That is some seriously—I don't even know where to start.”

“I'll text Kishi, she'll probably know what to do.” Stiles offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews/comments/banter/Kudos/bookmarks are very welcome and appreciated.
> 
> And update scheduling is whenever my muse strikes. I have a plot line, I just need motivation to get it written up. So, until next time.


End file.
